Vergil's Redemption
by christian.a.lebron1
Summary: Instead of becoming Mundus's slave Vergil is saved by a powerful being known as the Watcher, seeinf something in Sparda's eldest son he decides to give Vergil a second chance at life in a new world but will he once again fall to his lust for power or will find a new path which will lead him to redemption. (Vergil a bit ooc possible paring)
1. A New Life

Chapter One: A New Life

Vergil opened his eyes to see himself in a white void, where nothingness spread across the world like a desert. _'Is this the afterlife? I expected something more_.' He thought, looking unimpressed.

"Forgive me if my home does not meet your standards, son of Sparda." A voice said, although Vergil couldn't tell from which direction it came from since it sounded like it came from all sides.

"Show yourself!" the young half devil demanded as he gripped Yamato firmly in his left hand while his right reached for the handle.

The voice laughed. " Do not fret young Sparta, I am not an enemy and to prove this I shall reveal myself to you," Out of the void, a white light began to shine forcing Vergil to shield himself from the brightness of the light, as the light began to die down Vergil lowered his arm and saw a man in a white suit stand before him.

The man was Caucasian, with grey hair, was well build and appeared to be a few years older than Vergil, the young Sparta could feel the power radiating from him the dark slayer didn't know if the stranger was doing it on purpose or not but it didn't help to soften the mood something the man noticed as he saw that Vergil hadn't let go of Yamato's hilt.

"Now now there's no need for hostility, as I said before I mean you no harm, I simply wish to talk" The man said as he brought up his hand to show he mean what he said.

Vergil narrowed his eyes and didn't let up his stance "before we 'talk' I have some questions that you're going to answer" Vergil told the man in a tone that said it wasn't a request.

The man put his hand behind his back in a relaxed manner "very well young Sparta I shall try to answer your questions to the best of my abilities" said the man with an amused tone.

Seeing that the strange man would cooperate Vergil decided to humor him and so he released Yamato's hilt but still remained cautious "first of who are you or what are you?"

"My name is Grigori and I am what is known as a watcher" Grigori said still with his tone of amusement

" A watcher?, I've been to many libraries both of the holy and the infernal and I've never heard of watchers" Vergil stated as he crossed his arms.

"Not surprising you've never heard of us in your books young Sparta seeing as we do not side with either heaven nor hell, not to mention that we never allow ourselves to be seen unless we wish to be seen" the watcher explained

"And what prey tell have I done to gain your attention forcing you to reveal yourself to me?" asked Vergil as he narrowed his eyed cautions while at the same time curious of this beings motives.

A grin grew on the watches face "ah see that is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about, we've been watching you for a very long time young Sparta ever seen you where brought into the world we've watched both you and your brother but it was you who caught my attention the most, your determination to obtain power, your strength, your resolve, but there was something else something that only two other people aside from myself saw in you, light"

"What are you talking about watcher?" Vergil asked now truly curious but made sure not to show it.

"there is light within you Vergil, you might have been able to convince everyone you came across that you where nothing more than a cold power hungry killer, but I know why you seek power" the watcher said with a large smile on his face which only grew as he saw he hit the nail on the head, "and to prove this I've come to offer you a deal.

"And what might this 'deal' be?" the half devil asked a bit intrigued

"A chance at a new life and a chance to gain redemption." Said Grigori

Vergil narrowed his eyes as his tone grew serious. "A new life? Impossible everyone, no matter how powerful, only gets one chance at life and I've already used mine." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice

Grigori laughed. "Yes that is true, although im sure by now you've noticed I am not like other beings."

Vergil closed his eyes in thought. Since it became perfectly clear that the powerful being in front of him wasn't giving him much of a choice, his goal to surpass his father was gone. Vergil had lost that chance with that no longer having a purpose. And now this man was offering him a new life? '_how amusing...'_

Vergil considered his choices before asking. "What's the catch?"

Grigori's smirk got bigger. "I knew you were smart. Yes there are several conditions, one you mustn't kill or harm another living being unless necessary, two you will retain your devil side unless you see it absolutely necessary to use it, three a portion will be taken." At hearing this the half devil send a death glare to the mystic being, but before things got out of hand Grigori raised a hand to reassure Vergil. "Do not fret for you will regain that portion in time. fifth if you wish to continue to gain power so be it but you must find a true reason to gain power and sixth well you'll find out when you wake up."

"What do you mean when I wake up?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

The watcher chuckled, something that didn't sit well with the silver haired half devil. "You'll see soon enough, Good luck Son of Sparda," The void broke apart as Vergil began falling back to Earth, although not the Earth he knew.

**Earth Land-X769 **

Vergil felt like his head was going to burst apart, as he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in a forest clearing and the sun was setting.

_'Where am I and why do I feel different.'_ He saw Yamato laying nearby and reached out to grab it when he noticed why he felt different. His arm was reduce in size, looking like the arm of an five year old.

_'What in the world!_' He looked around and saw a nearby stream, once there he looked at his reflection. His face was of a five year old and his blue eyes staring back at him. Somehow he could hear that damn man's laughter in his mind. _'If I ever see that bastard again I will slice him apart.'_

Vergil picked up Yamato and walked off in a random direction, uncaring of where he went. He came out of the forest and found himself on the outskirts of a small village.

He then heard something from behind and turned around to see a wagon pulled by two horses and a young woman with raven black hair driving it. When she saw him, she pulled to a halt, stopping right near him and he could see that she was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans.

"Hey kid," Vergil's left eye twitch in annoyance at that. "Are you lost? Where are your parents?"

Vergil looked at her with an emotionless look. "I was just finding my way into town and as for my parents, they died a long time ago."

The woman gained a sad look. "Sorry to hear that kid, hey if you don't have anywhere to go you can stay with me for a while. I've got plenty of room in my bar for someone like you."

Vergil shook his head. "Thank you for your offer but I can manage on my own." Before he could walk away, his stomach growled loudly and he remembered that he hadn't eaten since he opened the Temen-ni-gru.

The woman laughed. "Well it seems you need food in that stomach. come on just follow me and I'll cook you something up." Vergil considered his opinions and decided to go with the woman who was about to get off to help him up but Vergil easily jumped on board the wagon, landing beside her.

The woman's eyes widen in surprise and awe. "Impressive," She made the horses go forward and continue on her way to town. "So kid what's your name?"

"Vergil, Vergil Sparda." He replied, looking forward at the nearing town. "Well my name is Sora Kazama."

**Hope town - Morningstar Tavern**

"Welcome to my little home," Sora said, gesturing to the medium size bar. "The rooms are upstairs but after your done eating I want you to help me unload."

Vergil raised an eyebrow at her. "You invite me to your home for food and now you're telling to help you unload."

The woman shrugged. "My mother taught me that nothing is free so I expect you to help me around the bar and don't worry, its nothing heavy. Just a few crates of food and drinks." Vergil sighed and sat down as she walked into the kitchen, coming out a few minutes later with some rice, fish and drinks. "Sorry for the light meal, like I said the rest is in those crates."

When she turned away for a second to look at Yamato, which was leaning beside Vergil, he was already done eating. "What the? How did you?" She stuttered out as she examined the empty plate. She then looked at at the silver haired boy who was walking back out to the wagon to get the crates so she ran out with him. Vergil watched as she took out one crate of five, struggling to hold it even though she was using two hands. He jumped into the back and came back out with the other four, surprising Sora so much she almost dropped the crate she was holding.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you Vergil." She said to herself as she walked back in and placed the crate in the kitchen where the rest were. She looked at Vergil and frowned which he noticed.

"Is there something wrong?" She pointed to his clothes. "You need to get out of those rags." Blinking he looked down at his clothes and sure enough he wasn't wearing his usual attire but instead a shirt and pants that was stitched together. Before he could think where these clothes came from, Sora grabbed his left hand and began to drag him out of the tavern.

"Come on, I have a friend whose a tailor." Vergil broke out of her grip easily and said. "At least let me grab my sword." She sighed and nodded as he went back inside, coming out with Yamato in his left hand.

**Later**

"Sora! Glad your back from your trip!" An aqua haired woman said as she embrace her friend as Sora smiled. "Nice to be back, Maya but before we can talk I'm gonna have to cash in one of those favors you owe me." She motioned to Vergil who was looking bored.

Maya knelt to meet his eyes. "A real cute one you got here Sora," She pinched his right cheeks as a tic mark appeared on Vergil's for head and if it wasn't for the agreement Vergil made with Grigori he would have broken her hands. "He defiantly looks like he'll grow up to be a real looker when he grows up. Is he yours?"

Sora shook her head. "I found him by the road but ill tell you about it later, I need you get him some new clothes."

Maya nodded and took a tape measure from a nearby table. "Alright then this won't take long."

**Five minutes later**

_'Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said it wasn't going to take long.' _Vergil looked at his new attire. He wore a black long sleeve jacket along with a midnight blue shirt, black pants that reached his ankles, tan boots and Yamato in his left hand. Vergil had decided that if he was in a new world why not have a new look '_a little change never hurt anyone'_ he thought as he looked at his new clothes

"well I can definitely say this kid you have good taste that's for sure." Stated Sora as they walked back to the bar.

Sora unlocked her bar's door. "Anyway you look like the smart kind so you'll be helping me with the orders," She walked in and went behind the bar. "People will be coming in here soon, so get ready." Vergil sighed as he took a notepad from the counter and stood ready, setting Yamato behind the counter where people wouldn't see it.

**An Hour Later**

Sora wasn't kidding when the tavern would be packed soon. In an hour, the place was filled with people, all drinking happily and chatting to each other. However most of the older women were talking about him, saying how cute he looked taking orders.

"Sora I need two more Angel's Drinks for table six." Vergil said, placing the order on the counter. Sora smiled and quickly began to make said drinks. "Coming up and here the drinks for table nine." Vergil took the nine drinks on the dish with one hand, not showing any effort, and brought the drinks to the people waiting whom were women.

"See ladies a real cutie Sora's got working here." They giggled as Vergil placed the drinks down on the table gently. "Enjoy your drinks." He said in an uncaring tone but it only seemed to cause him to look cuter in there eyes.

"Aw! Acting like a cold guy now are you?" Vergil resisted the urge to face palm and turned away from the giggling table of women. However the good atmosphere was broken when the door burst opened and a large man with a sword strapped to his back walked in, laughing loudly. Behind him where seven men, each with a weapon on their body.

"Make way for the Red crow's Guild! The most powerful guild in all of Fiore!" The large man walked over to an empty table and sat down, the other men following him.

Vergil walked to Sora who was looking at the newcomers with a look of disgust and hatred. "Who are those people?"

"They're just mages who dirty the good reputation of other mages. The big one is named Reaven, he and his pack of scum have been terrorizing this town for a while now, nothing serious asides from demanding free food and drinks. Although he has hurt people before but if we try to call the Magic Council, he threatens to burn this town to the ground."

"Listen up, me and my guild mates want free drinks for the entire night and some entertainment from the ladies!" Sora gritted her teeth together but stopped when she saw Vergil walking up to them.

The men looked at the child with little interest. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, your bothering the other costumers."

One of the men, who had a red mohawk, stood up and walked over to Vergil. "Listen up you little brat, nobody in this town tells the Red crow's what to do. So why don't you just take our orders and run along, unless you're looking for a beating."

Vergil gave them an emotionless look, his eyes becoming cold and calculating. "Seeing as you are nothing but a weakling who doesn't know how to fight I highly doubt that."

The man gained an enraged look and yelled while raising a fist. "I'll show you your place, you little brat!" He swung but Vergil, despite being smaller and weaker than before, easily caught the man's fist with one hand. Before the man could even think of what the hell just happen, Vergil swung his fist into the mage's chest, sending him flying right into a wall, knocking him out.

Reaven, along with his remaining six guild mates, and everyone else were wide eyes at the fact that a eight year old send a 30 year old man flying back like it was nothing.

"He…he took out Roman with one punch!" One of the Red Crows member exclaimed. "What the hell is this kid?" Another yelled. Reaven got up and yelled. "Who cares what he is! Just get him!"

The remaining six members jumped at Vergil, weapons out and ready while their target stood his ground still with an emotionless look in his eyes. One tried to stab him with a dagger only for Vergil to sidestep, grabbing his arm and throwing him at another member with enough force to knock both of them out. One had a battle axe and tried to slice him in half, but Vergil ducked under the axe and quickly kicked it out of his hands, sending it flying into the air before disabling him with a quick punch to the throat. Another ran up to him a broadsword covered in flames and brought it down, however Vergil sidestepped again and kicked the man right out the door, breaking it in the process. The last two tried to double team him one with a spear and the other with a halberd, but Vergil caught the axe as it was falling and with deadly skill, cut both the spear and halberd mere centimeters where their hands holding it before kicking them out the door as well as they stared at their weapons in shock.

In less than 15 seconds, a mere eight year old Vergil took down six fully armed grown men with ease. He turned to Reaven who's right hand was pointing at him in a gun shape.

"One more step and I'll kill you where you stand!" He threatened Vergil who narrowed his eyes at him. "I doubt you'll be able to hit me before I get to you."

Reaven smirked. "Well then I'll have to aim at someone slower," He now pointed his right hand at Sora who's eyes widen in horror and surprise. "I don't think she can dodge my magic bullets so unless you want her to have more holes in her than Swiss cheese, I suggest you hold up your hands in the air." Vergil did nothing for a few seconds before raising his hands up but once he did, he quickly summoned swords from out of nowhere and shot them at Reaven with lightning speed.

Reaven's eyes widen as the blades quickly crossed the distance between him and them and closed his eyes and heard several sounds of Swords impaling something. However he didn't feel any pain and slowly opened his eyes to see that the swords missed, purposely by Vergil, and simply impaled his clothes to the wall.

Vergil walked up to the man, jumped on a table to meet his eyes, and slowly said, "If you ever come into this town again or if I hear you bothering another town, I will find you and gut you like the fish you are. Am I clear?" Reaven nodded his head in pure fear, unable to look away from Vergil's piercing blue eyes before he dropped to the ground as the swords disappeared and crawled back out on all fours.

"Wait!" Reaven looked at Vergil before getting hit with all of his other guild members who were unconscious inside the tavern. "Take your trash with you." As they saw the group of men who had been terrorizing their town for months, everyone looked at Vergil as he jumped down from the table, dusting himself off

_'Odd, fighting those weaklings shouldn't even tire me out the slightly bit. It must have been because of Grigori taking a portion of my power. But he did say I would regain it in time.'_ He was pulled out of his thoughts as a man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid that was AMAZING! Are you a mage or something?" Vergil looked at the man and simple responded with "or something" the man didn't mind the strange answer as he lifted the young Sparda onto his shoulders as he raised his fist in the air." those bastards finally got what they deserved, SO LET'S PARTY.!" Everyone cheered in agreement as they began to dance around happily and Vergil, oddly enough, found himself enjoying it.

_'I guess this is why Dante likes parties so much,'_ _He thoughts with a small smile. 'perhaps I'll give this place a chance, who knows maybe it won't be so bad here.'_

(A/N: hey guys hope you like this story for does of you who recognize it i got this from Mr. Hourglass's, Fairy Tail: A Demon's Help i recommend you check it out but im NOT taking his story im simply inspired by what he has and plan to do my own original story.

And before anyone starts flaming yes I know this Vergil is quite OOC but in part he is still the cold calculating Vergil when in combat, I assure you he will have a moments of ruthlessness while at the same time being a good guy…or as good as he can try to be, any ways thanks for reading please give out any suggestions, review and please no flaming if you don't like it don't read it and once again thanks for reading, adios)


	2. First Job

Chapter Two: Vergil the Exterminator

**Two weeks later **

So far it has been two weeks since Vergil first came into the town and he had surprisingly adapted well into a normal lifestyle. Although after the incident with Revan and his guild mates, word had spread throughout the town like a forest fire, different stories saying how he defeated them without taking a single hit. As he walked through town, he politely waved to people who greeted him along the way and noticed some younger girls blush and turn away. He sighed mentally as he continue walking toward his intended location, the library. After a few days of asking around to get a fix on how things worked in this world and so he decided to do a bit of research of his own. He walked through the doors and looked around, seeing a small (by his opinion) two storied library.

"Ah, welcome to my library young man, who might you be?" Vergil turned toward the desk to see an old man with a long white beard and forest green eyes smiling at him.

"Vergil Sparda" He responded politely, like his mother taught him. If he was going to walk down a different path then he might as well start with his manners.

The old man's smile got bigger. "A pleasure to meet you my name is Marko, is there anything I can help you my boy?" Marko asked.

"No, thank you I believe I can find the books I require on my own." He said, still in a polite tone.

Marko nodded his head in acceptance. "Very well then, please do not hesitate to ask if you require assistance."

Vergil nodded and walked to the 'G' section of the library and saw the book he needed... several feet high in the shelves. Vergil cursed his height mentally but none the lesshe was able to jump grabbed the book, and landed with catlike grace. The book itself was huge but light in his opinion, and labeled 'History of Guilds.' He found an empty table and turned to the first page.

'_Guilds have exist for centuries and since then they had provide mages with jobs and homes. Along with that, they bring a sense of security to the normal people letting them know that mages are nearby to help. Each Guild also bring people together who share similar beliefs and views and help them learn how to use their powers for the right cause. The Guild's hierarchy involve Guild Master, the leader and most powerful mage in a guild, Guild Ace, beside the guild master the strongest in the guild but vary for each guild. S-class Mages are powerful mage's that took the S-class exams and are able to take S-class missions where a single mistake can cost them their lives and Mages for the common people in the guild'_

He turned to the next page and saw the heading about labeled **'Dark Guilds**.' He raised an eyebrow in interest and continue on.

'_Dark Guilds are Guilds that are no longer (or never were) recognized by the Magic Council; therefore are treated like criminal organizations. There are several ways to become a Dark Guild by taking assassination mission, or other illegal mission's requests. The hierarchy of Dark Guilds are similar in some ways to legal Guilds like having a Guild Master, Aces or S-class Mages'_

The book had more but Vergil had already read what he wanted, once he was done he closed the book and brought it back to its original place. He then walked to the 'M' section and found the book he wanted (luckily in arm's reach), he took it and went to the same table as before. The book was simply labeled 'Magic' and open it.

"_Magic has been around for centuries and all forms of Magic come from the original source, The One Magic. Nobody knows what exactly is The One Magic and many people have theorize its existence in the world. Some say that it was the first magic used by Mages, granting them magic beyond measure while other theorize that like a tree it was the main source of magic and all other magic's are its roots. One thing for sure The One Magic is sort out by many but none have come close to obtaining its power"_

Vergil was genuinely intrigued by **'The One Magic'** but chose to leave those thoughts as he didn't want to walk down the same path as before but he stored away this information for future use. He turned to the next page, its heading **'Different Types of Magic**.'

_"Magic comes in three forms; Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Lost Magic. Caster Magic lets the user be able to use Magic without any form of external source and comes in many different type such as Air Magic, Wind Magic, Achieve, and Living Magic. Holder Magic, however, requires the use of an external catalyst such as cards, staffs, swords, or wands. Some include Charm Magic, Guns Magic, and Perfume Magic. There are also types of magic that because of their destructive power have been forbidden by the magic council as example would be living magic created by the dark mage Zeref using this types of magic will lead to imprisonment or execution. Finally Lost Magic, this magic has been obliterated from history due to their immense power and sheer gravity of their side effects. However users of this magic still exist, but are very rare to encounter and some of the types include-'_Vergil saw that the next page had been torn out from the book and narrowed his eyes_. _

'I_t seems someone didn't want anyone to know more about Lost Magic_' He sighed and placed the book back in its original place before walking out, waving goodbye to Marko as he did. As he walked back to Sora's tavern/home, someone yelled his name.

"Vergil! There you are!" He turned to see the mayor, James Wulfbane, He was a middle age man with graying hair and walked with a blue cane for his weak left leg and had a habit of wearing a suit no matter the weather. The people of Hope town looked up to James for being the type of person to not be intimidated when the town was threatened he was actually one of the few people who always stood up to the Red Crow's whenever he caught wind of them in the town and had receive a number of injuries whenever he did. Vergil raised his eyebrow in confusion seeing the mayor covered in bruises with a limp on his right leg.

"Hello Mr. Wulfbane Are you alright sir?" Vergil asked politely as James laughed.

"Please Vergil no one calls me that. Just Wulf will do and yes I' m fine my boy. Listen I need to talk to you about something, but let us discuss it at the tavern." Vergil nodded and followed the man back toward the tavern.

**Morningstar tavern**

When they did reach it, he open and let James go in first to see Sora sweeping the floor. "Wulf a bit early for poker night, don't you think?" She said with an amused eyebrow at him as he walked to a table.

"Well don't feel so cocky I have a good feeling about tonight and I will win back all that money you took from me. But I have something to discuss with Vergil," James laughed as he motioned them to sit down which they did and began explaining.

"You see, the roads in the forest that lead to the town have come under a…pest problem" explained the Mayor

"Pest problem? What kind of pest is in the forest that you would need to come to me, surely and exterminator or a hunter would be better suited?" Asked Vergil with a raised eyebrow seeing James scratch the back of his neck

"Well I along with some of the local hunters went to take care of the problem but as you can see we came back pretty battered up" said Wulf with a bit of shame in his voice.

"Exactly, what are we dealing in that forest James?" asked a worried Sora

"Well, we're dealing with a small pack of forest Vulcan." He whispered the last part as Sora's eyes were wide in disbelief. Vergil wasn't surprised after all he spent his last life fighting demons and devils of all kinds from the deepest pits of hell so whatever this Vulcan were didn't worry him.

. "Very well I accept the job." Vergil sighed and stood up

"EH!" Sora looked at him in absolute shock and disbelief.

"Perfect! And I get to save some of the town's fund from hiring a guild to do it," Wulf said as he pulled out a folded map from inside his coat pocket and hand it to Vergil.

"The directions are marked on that map and if you can, get rid of all of them. Normal size rats are already a problem but I don't need human size ones moving into town." Vergil nodded his head and went back upstairs to get Yamato.

"I feel sorry for them." Said Sora

"Who's them?" asked James as he leaned back on the chair.

"The Vulcan, I have a feeling it's going to be a one side battle." She said with a grin

**Forest near Hope Town**

Vergil had arrived in the area of the forest were the Vulcan had been sighted. there were torn wagon pieces everywhere, supplies, torn clothes and a few broken weapons spread all around.

_'Those Vulcan must have done a number on does travelers.' _Vergil thought, seeing that the place was completely trashed. The floor was torn up,

He felt his battle sense warn him of danger before ducking under a large fist. The belonged to a anthropomorphic monsters that resemble primates. it possessed distinctive facial features, elongated chins, prolonged ears and pointed heads that resemble a single horn on top of their head. The beast had gargantuan arms, and sequentially, large hands that attach to their muscular torsos, purple skin which was covered by green fur.

Vergil dodged the giant fist as he flipped over the Vulcan as he batted the ape like creature sending it flying towards a tree hitting two others that were on top of the tree. He took a quick look at his surrounds and saw six to ten Vulcans appear out of nowhere and were now looking at him, each one baring their fangs.

Two tried their luck but were killed with stabs from his summoned swords which he sent in to intercept a group that leaped to attack him from above. Another one ran toward him, Fist cocked and ready but it was quickly launched back when Vergil slammed the bottom of Yamato's scabbard on its face, killing it instantly. He then cut down three more but one was fast enough to jump out of the way before getting sliced. However that little move was short lived when it was impaled by two summoned swords. Sheathing Yamato he spun around and smack another three Vulcan with Yamato's scabbard one between the eyes and the other two on their temples. He then jumped, using a Vulcan's back, and flipped through the air, taking Yamato out of his sheath as he landed safely on a tree branch.

The remaining Vulcan looked up at him screaming in anger as one by one they ran towards the tree where he was standing. In that very second there was a sliver flash and all of a sudden the Vulcan ceased their charge toward the silver haired boy, Vergil showed no emotion as he slowly slid his blade back into his scabbard and once it was in fully, all the Vulcan had fallen to the ground dead with fatal wounds on their now lifeless bodies.

_'Well Grigori said only to kill when necessary and I guess self-defense against brutish beasts counts as necessary _' Vergil thought as he looked at the Vulcan's corpses. He jumped to the door and walked out, following the same path he came.

**30 minutes later/Morningstar tavern **

Vergil walked through the doors to see Wulf on the floor with a huge bump on his head and Sora standing over him with a broken broom as Vergil looked at Sora with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask." She simply replied as he nodded. Along with being a bad gambler, Jameswas also a bit of a pervert. Jack saw him and jumped to his feet in a second.

"That was fast! Did you kill those rats as I asked?" Vergil nodded as his answer as James flashed a big grin.

"Great! But I'll need some volunteers to remove those bodies though." Said James as he scratched his chin, he cast Vergil a look but the young boy was already walking toward his room so he took it as a no. He then turned his attention to Sora who was reading today's newspaper.

"If you try to ask me, I will banned you from this tavern." James quickly shut his mouth. Sora ran the only tavern in town and he didn't want to be banned for the only place where he could have a good drink.

**Morningstar Tavern – night **

Almost everyone in the tavern watched in amusement as six people played Poker, the mayor, Sora, and Maya being three of those six, Even Marko was there. Vergil, however, was cleaning one of the tables as they played. Sora smirked at her hand and played it, revealing to be a royal flush making everyone else groan in disappointmen.t

"How do you always win?" asked Maya, as Sora took the pile of jewels to her side.

"Cheating that's how. Hiding all of the bad cards in between her boobs." Wulf said as he leaned back in his chair only for it mysteriously fall from under him but no one cast him a second glance as it became a normal part of their games for James to say something perverted. Sora looked at Vergil who was cleaning some of the shot glasses.

"Hey Vergil why don't you take a break? No one really drinks on Poker Night." Everyone else joined in on telling him to take a break while he just sighed.

"Very well." Said the young Sparta as he put the glass away and made his way to his room

"Say why don't we let Vergil play?" James suggested as he grin grew on his face while everyone looked at him in surprise as said boy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, he's just a kid though." Sora said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Come on Sora, look I'll even give him some of my jewel for him to start with." Wulf told her, Sora eventually nodded her head as Vergil sat on a chair that someone brought.

Maya was about to explain the rules of poker but he waved her off politely, stating that he already knew them. Everyone shrugged and began to play while Vergil fought back a smirk.

**One Hour Later**

Everyone watched in amazement as Vergil put the last of his winnings into a large bag. "I'm going to bed." He said and people swore that they could see a small grin on his face .When he disappeared into the second floor, Sora was the first to recover from her shock.

"Did we all just lose in poker to an five year old?" asked a dumbfounded Sora

. "I can't believe how fast he cleaned us out." Maya said just as shocked as her friend not believing what happen either

"I can't believe I was dumb enough to bet my clothes." James said as he shivered. It was true as the mayor was only in his bright pink boxers with red hearts but everyone was too shocked at the earlier events to even laugh.


	3. knowledge is power

Chapter 3: knowledge is power 

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**_"magic"_**

**Hopetown-X772 (three years later)**

In the past three years Vergil been in this new world things had been rather nice, not that he'll admit that out loud. He's been slowly regaining portions of his powers over time but it would take at least a few more years before he'll regain all of it, but even with all this Vergil had not yet found what Grigori asked him to find, a true reason to gain power.

For some reason, living this town was having an odd effect on him, in his old world he would not have done any of the things his done here or even care about any of this people yet he has grown quite found of them but pushed does thought to the back of his mind. He sighed mentally as he walked toward lame's office, ever since he did his first mission other people started to hire him to do certain things move boxes, help around the town, kill more monsters the usual stuff and luckily got paid for it. However Wulf had called him for an important mission at least he hoped it was. The last 'important mission' was to go two towns over to get a rare wine for a date.

When Vergil opened the door to the mayor's office, he was greeted to the sight of James behind his desk with a glass of whiskey, which he then knew that this was serious since James wasn't much of a heavy drinker and would only do it at serious times.

"Good to see you Vergil, please sit." Vergil nodded in response and sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk while Jack pulled out a sheet of paper from inside his desk.

"Okay I'll make this short, for the past three months people have been vanishing within the nearby forest. At first I thought it was nothing to worry about until a carriage came back, full with supplies and the horses okay but just without the driver. People been thinking it was bandits doing it but I, personally led a search party and searched the forest and couldn't find anything that pointed to bandits."

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Vergil

Jack took a long drink of his whiskey and finished with a disgusted look. "Recently I found a cave deep within the forest," He said as he headed towards the window and looked into the nearby.

"Normally this wouldn't even bother me but I noticed that the walls were smooth, too smooth like they were made by hand. But as I went inside the cave, I felt something, something dark, evil coming from deeper inside the cave and I got out as fast as I could. I want you to investigate the deeper parts of the caves and, if you could, locate and save the missing people. 37 disappeared in total" He handle Vergil a small map of the mountain which had an X marked on one side.

"I managed to remember where the cave was when I got back so just follow the map to its location." Vergil nodded his head and went back out outside, slowly making his way to the forest.

. _'Hmm. Abduct people but leave the supplies this doesn't sound like simple bandits. I have a strange feeling about this?'_ the young dark slayer thought as he narrowed his eyes

**An Hour Later**

Vergil had decided to walk to the cave to see if he could spot anything unusual within the forest but he found nothing except the usual wildlife. He found the cave Jack had mention and placed a hand on the wall.

'_James was right, no way could the walls be this smooth_.' He thought as he walked deeper inside the cave and soon enough he felt the dark and evil presence coming from deeper inside. '_This feeling, it can't be._' He gripped Yamato's handle a bit tighter as he walked deeper in. He then found something that shouldn't be inside a cave, a large metal door that was obviously locked.

Vergil narrowed his eyes and pulled out Yamato from its scabbard with viper like speed before slowly putting it back in. Once it was fully back in, the doors split in half down the middle and fell out, letting him see what was inside. It was a giant library with every shelf filled with books or scrolls that was organized according to letter. Vergil looked at the massive collection and walked over to one shelf, pulling out a random book that confirmed his thoughts.

"The History of Demonic Magic." Vergil turned to the first page of the book.

'_**Demonic Magic,**__ a very rare and powerful type of magic that was once used by all demons of the underworld to fight powerful mage's. Human mage's, are able to use this type of but it requires special conditions such the ability of take over magic specifically Satan soul or in other occasions a sacrifice, this requirements give demons and devils an edge over humans seens they can use demonic magic without this requirements_.'

_'I've heard of Demonic Magic in father's library but not one book had an accurate description of it. Although what kind of demon would have a use for all these books?'_ Vergil thought as he closed the book and placed it back on the shelf.

He walked deeper into the library and found another door, this one slightly opened and he slowly walked inside. Within the room, which was two floors, where people, about 30 or so mostly men, were line up against the wall and all were sitting in large padded chairs, tied to them with green glowing rope. The room itself was lit up by a large glowing ball that left no shadows to hide in. Vergil walked up to one of them, which a male, and opened his left eye, seeing nothing but a dull light.

_'I don't remember a demon or devil ever keeping people alive this long. They usually kill them once there captured but judging from the state of these people, they been here for months_.' All of them had long hair and clothes worn by time, then Vergil heard a woman's voice yell.

"WHO'S THE FUCK SLICE MY DOOR IN HALF?!" Vergil quickly cut the ball of light, getting the effect he wanted as the light died as the room went into darkness. Vergil hid himself in the darkness as he heard something... slithering closer to the room he was in. With his vision he was able to see clearly in the darkness and saw the door open and a tall figure slither into the room.

Soon another ball of light appeared in the room again and the figure was reveal to be a woman who was in her twenties with long brown hair , purple lipstick and was wearing a black corset, a leather mini skirt that showed of her long flawless legs and black heels. Vergil leaped from his hiding place, Yamato out and ready only for him to be blocked by a shield made out of red energy.

"A child?" The snake woman said in disbelief before looking at him more intensely.

"No, you're a half Devil." Her eyes widen as Yamato was able to break through the shield with the second strike and ducked just in him to avoid getting slice in half.

"You're correct, I am a half Devil." Vergil said, landing behind in a defense stance, keeping an eye on her and her tail.

"Tell me then halfling why are you attacking your own kin?" asked the woman with a curious look in her face/\.

"Because I am here to slay you and free these people" Vergil told her as he held Yamato in his right and its scabbard in his left as the woman began to laugh at the young Sparda's statement.

"How humorous, as if a young Halfling like you could stand a chance against me. Let me tell you something boy, I am the demon mage Ayame and I am known as one of the most powerful demon mages in the underworld and so far no one, human, half demon, mage or otherwise has even come close to defeating me. Beside these people provided me with nourishment."

"Nourishment?" Vergil looked at one of the people tied up, no missing limbs, fingers or anything that could be used as food.

. "Fool, I am a succubus. A demon of seduction, by consummating with this delicious men I am able to consume their souls. And I must say you quite handsome for such a young thing."" she exclaimed as she gave Vergil the same look a predator gives its next meal as she licked her lips. The demon shot a beam of dark energy with viper like speed but hit only empty air as Vergil easily dodged it by jumping up onto the second floor.

"Your fast I'll give you that but let you dodge after this; **Demon Magic: Seeker**!" A small magic circle appeared on Vergil's chest as the woman held out her right hand.

"Demon** Magic: Hell's Blaze**!" A ball of blue flames shot out after Vergil, causing him to dodge by rolling to the side but the ball changed direction, still following him.

_'I see this spell makes me a moving bulls eye and any attack she sends will follow me until I'm hit, quite clever'_ Vergil analyzed as he narrowed his eyes and dodged again by jumping over it, making the fire ball do a complete 180 turn to follow him. He was brought out of his thoughts when the woman yelled.

"**Demon Magic: Brim Snake**!" A snake made of pure Brimstone came out of the earth again blocking Vergil's path and opened its mouth to eat him but Vergil simply sliced the head off. However the snakes head soon reformed itself again and came after him and by side the ball of fire. "No matter where you run, my spells will always follow!" Ayame laughed as Vergil jumped down to the first floor and ran toward her, both spells following him. Vergil quickly summoned several swords and shot them behind him, intercepting both spells and destroying both of them.

"So, you can use magic as well? This should be interesting." Ayame's hissed as she shot forward, her nails grew sharp as knifes as both hands were covered in a glowing purple light. Vergil blocked her hands with Yamato and its scabbard, causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Impossible! My acid can dissolved anything!" Vergil then tried to slice her hands with Yamato but she managed to pull back at the last second before shooting the flower appendage at him. Vergil ducked under the appendage and leaped into the air as it came back. Tomoko gave a dark smile.

"Perfect! **Demon Magic: Reapers Wind**!" A black Cyclone appeared underneath and soon consumed Vergil whole. The silver hair boy felt his body get cut from the razor winds and gripped Yamato tighter then spun around fast enough to dispel the wind with his own.

Ayame's eyes narrowed as she took in Yamato's features. 'That blade, I've seen it somewhere.' Vergil landed on the ground and was about to resume the battle when she held up one finger.

'_i-it is the legendary blade Yamato!. I thought it was simply legend but this boy has it" _Ayame thought as a dark idea came to mind

"Say boy" "How about we make a deal. If you give me that sword, I'll let you live and pretend this never happened, what do you say?" The succubus asked as she looked up at him with a dark smile

"If you want Yamato, you'll have to take if from my dead body" Vergil narrowed his eyes and tighten the grip he had on Yamato.

. "So be it," Ayame said as she put both her hands infron of her as her magical power began to rise the she shouted. "**Demon Magic: Dark Pull"** All of a sudden Vergil felt an invisible force pulling him towards the demon. Vergil impaled Yamato's sheath into the ground in order to stay his ground but it was doing little good.

_'if this goes on any longer someone will get killed I have to finish this_,' He shook his head. Why did he care if someone might get killed, pushing the thought aside he then summoned several swords, all aimed at Ayame's head but the black hole easily change the course of the attacks and directed it into the darkness that's when an idea came to him.

"If you want Yamato so badly. Then take it!" Vergil yelled as he threw the sword at the Succubus, sending it into a spiral motion toward her. Despite her high intelligence, Ayame made the fatal error of trying to catch it but with Vergil's strength o combine with her gravity spell increasing its speed making it a very dangerous blur. Along with the fact the Yamato can cut through almost anything, she realized her little error a second too late.

A headless Ayame fell to the ground, alongside the book she was looking at. Vergil walked over her dead body and pulled Yamato out of the wall which was stuck all the way to the guard and placed Yamato back into its scabbard. Then he turned to the lamia's headless body and took his prize, a Devil Arm. The soul flew to his outstretch right hand and in a flash disappeared. In its place was a long black chain blade whip.

He examine the weapon for a second before hitting the ground near the headless lamia, sending it up into the air. Then he smacked it in the right side, before turning around in a quick circle, catching the body again before it manage to hit a wall. Vergil then jumped up into the air, brought the whip up, and shot it at the body which caught it in midair and violently ripped the torso to pieces. He landed on his feet and dismissed the new Devil Arm in a flash. That when Vergil sensed it the dark presence he felt still hadn't faded away even after killing the succubus.

'Hmm if she wasn't the source of this feeling what is?' He heard a groan and looked at one of the people tied to the chair. After cutting it the chain with a summoning sword the chain was now gone and all the captives were slowly waking up.

_'First things first, get these people out of here_.'

**An Hour Later In a Clearing**

The task itself was easy with his superhuman speed and strength, the real problem was finding a good excuse to tell them all and thanks to Vergil quick thinking he managed to come up with one before everyone woke up.

"What happen?" An old man said, getting up and looking around which the same could be said for everyone else.

"You were all attacked by a rouge mage." They all looked up to see Vergil sitting on top of a large rock, Yamato in his lap.

"She captured you all to use for some sort of ritual luckily she didn't have enough to tribute yet when I found her so no one was killed."

A young woman looked at Vergil with interest. "Say you're that Vergil boy. The one that's been helping out everyone in Hope."

Vergil nodded his head. "Are you all well enough to find your way back? I need to destroy the lair in case she has friends that might be able to use it." Everyone said yes and began to walk out of the forest while he headed back to the cave. Just like before the dark feeling was still there but now it was leading a clear trail.

_'That devil's own demonic presence was blocking this one from being sense clearly_.' He thought walking back into the library and following the trail. Soon he found himself right in front of a wall between a couple shelves. Vergil looked around and noticed that there was a book that looked oddly out of place.

_'I wonder._' He walked over to the book and pulled it out of place, revealing a hidden door to follow the trail. However when he went in, it was nothing more than a small empty room lit up by a single torch. _'The trail ends here but there nothing._'

He looked at the torch. _'Unless._' He went over to it and pulled it out, causing the door to close on him. Vergil, however, wasn't panicking he never did. He went to the closed door and used the torch to illuminate the surface to find a indent on the surface, something that could be easily missed. He pressed it and the door opened up again, letting him walk out. However when it closed again, a hidden compartment opened up within it, revealing a medium size black book.

'_Smart, a hidden compartment within a secret door. The empty room was just to throw people off._' He took the book in his hand and read the title that was in blood red, something that Vergil had no trouble figuring out that it was really blood.

"The Black Bible." He chuckled. _'A bible for demons, how ironic_.' He turned to the first page.

"_An incomplete book of spells for the demon race. Incomplete because this book keeps track of all demons and every time a new spell is made by demons, this book will automatically catalog it into itself. However should a mage or human touch this book, it will defend itself and attack anyone that doesn't have demon blood in their veins_."

Vergil raised an eyebrow in interest. _'A book that can defend itself. Impressive_.' He turned to the next page which was an explaining of how demonic spells work.

"_All Demonic Spells fall one type and are much more powerful than the spells mages use. The type they fall under is Sacrificial Spells which takes away something from the demon user to make it work. Most of the time it's just either their blood or demonic power._"

_'It seems that the more powerful spells are quite destructive if what the book said is accurate I might not need to learn them_,' Vergil thought before turning to the context page as his eyebrows rose in surprise. '_It appears I have a bit of reading to do_.' with that last thought he closed the but in that instant the book began to glow and instantly disappeared "it's a good thing I found that spell book on basic **Requiep Magic it** will become most useful in the future as will this place, if that demon was so obsessed with knowledge I might find a some use for this place." And with the cave finally free of any demonic pressure Vergil made his way out of the cave and back to town.

**Two miles away from the cave:**

As the young Sparda left the cave two figures were observing the young boy from a distance "So, Ayame finally met her match. I always knew that damn bitch would bite of more than she could chew but to lose to a Halfling no less, pathetic" a very feminine voice said with clear venom toward the desist succubus as the other figure put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down "Calm yourself Lilith, we all knew her arrogance would lead to her demise" the second figure said this one was male clearly older then the female by a few decades..

The male focused his sight on Vergil as he saw him walk away. "But you must admit this young Halfling is very interesting" he said with an amused tone, the female on the other hand wasn't as amused.

"Should I kill him? We have no idea what he could do with all that knowledge let alone a Black bible" she wasn't too concerned thinking that a simple Halfling wouldn't even know how to use the power of demon magic (if she only knew). "retrieve any information regarding us the rest is nothing to worry about as for the boy let him be for now, hehe the boy is truly interesting it would be a shame to forsake such potential, simply keep an eye on him he might be useful." The old man said as he began to walk away.

"As you wish _Master" _the female said as she gave one last glare at the silver haired boy before retreating herself.

(A/N: hey guys first off to everyone that like favorite and reviewed my story I would like to give out a huge thank you I've never had that many people like and favorite any of my stories so quickly of that many reviews.

Secondly a LOT of you have asked me to give Vergil a harem now I'm not a huge fan of harems but I'm also not against them so here's a small problem. Considering who Vergil is how do you guy and or galls suggest I present a harem. I think he could handle a relationship but I'm not so sure about a harem, suggestions for this are welcomed.

Finally guy's thanks for reading and reviewing if you have any ideas feel free to toss em my way so like, favorite and review. Adios)


	4. A New Path-part 1

Chapter 4: A New Path-part 1

**Forest near Hopetown Hopetown – Three years later**

In a large clearing in the forest near Hopetown the eldest son of the dark knight Sparda was seen in combat ready position with his eyes closed and his right hand near Yamato's hilt. Vergil had been given a jab to take of a small problem in the nearby forest and like most jobs that involved the forest, said problem involved something with either sharp claws or teeth…or both.

That's when four large blurs charged towards the young swordsman. His eyes shot open as he reached for Yamato's hilt **"Wind Magic: one hundred blades**" said the dark slayer as he swung his swords sending a hundred wind blades to the incoming enemies which successfully connected with the impact creating a cloud of dust.

Once the dust settled the blurs were revealed to be four creatures carrying swords, war clubs and axes. These creatures appear to be masculine humanoid lizard-like creatures with spiked scales covering their body. They possess a plate that covers their forehead and a light-colored mane that ranges from the top of their skull to their back. Their legs also take hove-like appearances. From what Vergil read in his newly acquired library this creatures were lizardmen.

As the monster began to recover Vergil decided to end this quickly, he sheathed Yamato and placed it in his sash. He raised his right hand **"Demon Magic: Hell Bound".** Magic circles appeared underneath each lizardman as black spike chains erupted from the ground binding the creatures were they stood.

"Well. I believe you four will be excellent test subjects for my new technique" stated the dark slayer clapping his hands together as the wind began to pick up around him.

"**Wind Magic: Yamata no Orochi"** eight hurricanes manifested around Vergil as they shot towards the lizardsmen shredding them to pieces. As the spell ended and the wind began to disperse the only thing left of the creatures were bits and pieces. 'Hmm seems I put too much power into it, I'll have to fix that' Vergil thought as he walked away from the bloodied battle field and made his way towards the mayor's office.

Over the last six months things had been remotely peaceful. Vergil had gone back to Ayame's library and began to study Demon magic and also took up Wind magic in order to not attract suspicion when he used his other magic and occasionally put it to use when fighting multiple opponents, still being a swordsmen at heart he preferred to use Yamato but wouldn't deny that this new powers were quite useful.

Just then Vergil went into deep thought as began to contemplate his current life over the past six years. Life for him had been good, he had a home and after such a long time he had people who he could genuinely dare he say cared for him but then another thought came to his mind a thought that had been plaguing him for the past few months that's perhaps it was time to leave Hopetown.

Perhaps it was his curiosity wanting to explore this new world or perhaps it was the fact that the young Sparda just wasn't used to staying in one place for too long, the fact he had stayed in that town for six years baffled even him but before he could continue those thoughts he began to hear voices letting him know he had reached the town.

**Mayor's Office **

Vergil Arrived in Hope town and made his way straight for the town hall. Once there he greeted Wulf's secretary with a nod to which she responded with a smile and a nod of her own. When Vergil entered the office the first thing he heard was what Vergil could only describe as perverted giggling as he saw Wulf in his chair facing backward drooling once again over the cover girl for the weekly sorcerer. That's when Vergil closed the door loudly making the perverted mayor jump in fright out of his chair but when he saw who it was let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Vergil it's you I thought I was Nancy, or god forbid Sora. So were you able to take care of our pest problem?" Wulf asked as he gestured of Vergil to sit down while he hid his magazine.

"Yes. A simple group of lizardmen, nothing I couldn't handle" answered Vergil with his usual tone.

"Excellent job my boy you truly are a god send. And as promised here is your payment" said James as he placed a wad of jewel on the table. Vergil gratefully took the bills and placed them in his coat pocket not bothering to count knowing Wulf was a man of his word.

Just then a curious expression grew on the mayor face. "I must say Vergil over the years you've done a rather large number of jobs, you must have quite a large amount saved up anything special you're planning to do with that money" At hearing this Vergil grew thoughtful thinking if he should tell James of his thoughts of leaving Hope.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh knowing that if he was going to tell anyone it might as well be James after all he was one of the very few people Vergil truly trusted. In fact that trust went so deep that he along with Sora was the only people to know of his true origins and who he really was.

Vergil crossed his arms as he looked at Wulf with his usual seriousness "Actually I've been thinking of leaving Hope soon. Since Sora found me in that forest this town is all I've known for the past three years aside from what I've read in books". James leaned back in his chair as he crossed his arms letting out a sigh of his own. Vergil thinking he would protest.

"I understand. After all a man such as you cannot be held down" said the mayor with a cheeky smiley, which somewhat surprised Vergil thinking the pervy mayor would protest and ask him stay. "So when do you plan to leave" asked James.

"I'm not really sure I have just come to this decision" confessed the young Sparda.

"Well whenever it is don't forget to tell Sora I'm not sure she'll take this news as well as I have" said James with a nervous smile knowing how Sora cared for Vergil like a son… even if he was close to her age. Vergil nodded as he made his way out of Wulf's office.

**Morningstar Tavern **

On his way from James's office Vergil had considered what Wulf told him about telling Sora, and how she wouldn't be too happy about it and the young Sparda could do nothing but agree. When Vergil entered the Morningstar things were as usual, a few of the customers taking a load off as well as travelers looking for some food and a good drink.

Things were the same as from the usual tenant having one too many, to Sora kicking them out a usual in the Morningstar. Marko and Maya were in a table having a drink and took part in some small talk with each other.

"Ah Vergil there you are. Mind helping out at the bar while I put this away?" asked Sora as she carried some crates into the kitchen to which Vergil nodded in confirmation as he headed towards the bar placing Yamato in its usual spot.

**(A few hours later) **

After a long day of serving drinks Vergil was behind the bar cleaning a lone beer mug with a thoughtful look yet again. Over the past few hours he had been thinking of how to tell Sora of his departure. He knew she considered him a son in all but blood which at first the young Sparda found annoying not being used so such sentiment but over time grew accustomed to it.

"Anything on your mind kiddo?" asked the bar owner getting an annoyed glare from the dark slayer.

"Sora you know I hate when you call me that. So why do you insist?" asked the annoyed half-Devil

"Because breaking that calm composure of yours is just too much fun. But seriously, everything ok?" Vergil closed his eyes as he took a deep breath knowing that it was better to get it over with now.

"Sora. I think I'll be leaving Hope soon" said the young Sparda. This earned him a surprised look from the woman as she had trouble finding her voice "Bu-but why?" was all she could say.

Vergil kept his eyes closed knowing that this was hard for Sora to hear so he decided to tell her the truth "Sora. As I have told you and James before, there is something I am meant to find and something tells me it is not here."

"No!"

Vergil opened his eyes to be met with an angered and tearful Sora he knew she wouldn't be happy. So with a raised eyebrow he asked the first thing that came to mind. "No?"

""Vergil I will not let you go out there and get hurt. You might only be a child in body and I know that you are far stronger any average mage but there are things out there much worse then a few Vulcan or bandits!" exclaimed Sora.

"I know that you don't like it Sora but this is not your decision," said the dark slayer as he began to walk away. Sora went after him.

"Vergil I forbid you from leaving!" She yelled stopping Vergil in his tracks.

"Forbid me? You are not my mother to forbid me anything!" yelled Vergil instantly regretting his words as he saw the look of pain in Sora's eyes. Vergil was at a loss trying to find the words to apologies. "Sora, i-im-" but was not able to finish his apology as she ran to her room.

'Vergil. What have you done?' he thought to himself walking towards his room ashamed at how he had handled the current event.

**(2 hours later)**

Vergil laid on his bed as he looked up at the ceiling unable to take his mind off what he had said to Sora. He wanted to apologies but knew that if he went after her now it might make things much worse. But his train of thought was interrupted as he heard a knock on his door. "Vergil. It's me" said Sora in a low voice.

The young Sparda went towards the door as he slowly opened it revealing Sora with a sad look on her face. "May I come in?" she asked to which Vergil nodded as he opened the door fully gesturing Sora to come in. Once inside she sat on his bed to which Vergil preceded to do the same as both stayed in awkward silence.

"Vergil. I'm sorry," said Sora being the one to break the silence.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one should be sorry," admitted Vergil knowing he was in the wrong.

"No you were right; I'm not your mother and had no right to forbid you of anything"

"Even so, for the past three years you've done nothing but treat me with kindness and respect even after learning who and what I really am and spit on all-" but Vergil was stopped as he felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace as his eyes widened in shock not expecting this. Not since his mother had Vergil ever received such an embrace. A bit hesitant at first but in the end he returned it. As they finished their embrace he saw Sora give him a small smile which told him that everything was forgiven.

Sora then reached for the back of her neck as Vergil noticed she was undoing something, that's when Sora pulled out a black necklace with a blue lacrima crystal (Vergil's necklace from DMC).

"Here, before I left home my mother gave me this, its good luck lacrima. I want you to have it" she said putting the necklace in his hand.

"Sora, I can't accept this" protested Vergil.

"You can and you will. I want you to know that even though I'm not your mother I care for you as if you were my own," Sora told him as she cupped Vergil left cheek as Vergil gave her one of his rare smiles but then…

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The tender moment was ruined as a large explosion was heard throughout the town. Both Vergil and Sora went towards the window to see what was going on. To their horror they were met with the sight of the town on fire, the many buildings and houses were covered in fire and smoke as the echoes and screams of pain reached their ears.

"Wha-what is this? What's happening?!" asked a horrified Sora not believing what she was seeing.

"I don't know" he said putting Sora's gift in his pocket and reached for Yamato. He stopped at the door as he gave Sora a serious look. "Stay here and don't open the door for anyone, I have a bad feeling" he told her as she gave him a nod. Once Vergil exited the Morningstar, Vergil ran towards a nearby large building as he performed a great jump landing on the rooftop for a better vantage point. There he saw that the damage was much worse than he thought and that's when a loud bloodcurdling scream reached his ears.

Facing the direction were the scream came from Vergil narrowed his eyes when he saw the top half of a large airship docked in the center of town. That's when he knew where he needed to be as he went full speed towards his destination.

**Town Center **

Once near his destination the young Sparda could see few of towns people, whom were brave enough to stand up to their attackers, lowered their weapons and started to pile up back into the massive grounded airship. Across the front of the airship and all of the men's clothing, was the insignia of a heart covered in thorns. All of the men were dressed differently with their own style and quirks but wore the same dark color and theme, the young swordsmen had no doubt that this men belonged to a dark guild.

"Man…why the hell did we have to come all the way out to destroy some stupid little town?" asked one of the dark mages.

"You already know why you damn idiot" answered one of his comrades with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, yeah but why do we have to take them alive?"

"Because of the vault Master Hades discovered, which contains the key, can only be opened with certain amount of human blood" answered another dark mage.

"Whatever man, I just wish we could get this shi-" the members of the dark guild all stopped their mussing as they heard shuffling of stone. They watched as a woman, tattered and bloody pushed her way out of some debris. The woman stumbled a little as she began to gain her balance, still shell shocked, from the traumatic event that had just occurred. Only until she looked to the side and saw the men who had attacked her town did she scream.

"Shit we missed one. What do we do?"

"Get her! Who knows what the master will do to us if we let even one of them escape!" exclaimed the dark mage.

"I got this" a bald member said as he chased after the terrified girl. All of the guild members were laughing as they saw the poor injured girl try her best to escape their fellow guild member's clutches. The woman was crying, as she desperately tried to find a means of escape, she could feel the man coming closer and closer as fear finally took over. Losing the strength in her legs she was unable to run away, now at the mercy of the dark mage.

The man summoned a magical sword as the woman tried to crawl away as she whimpered and shrieked. The man lifted the sword over his head, the fires from the homes and trees only intensified the woman's fear as she shut her eyes waiting for the end.

The dark wizard was to finish the woman off until he heard something from above. He looked up in time to see a dark figure rapidly coming down towards him. The person spun around and back kicked the dark mage knocking the air out of his lungs and send him soaring a few meters backwards.

The other dark mages watched silently as they saw their comrade skidded on the dirt for several feet before groaning and finally falling on his back. They all looked from where he landed to where he came from, and saw an eleven year old kid with silver hair swept back with a few lose hairs on his forehead, wearing a black jacket with white pants, a black sash tied around his waist and tan knee high boots holding an O-katana on his left hand.

Vergil looked over his shoulder locking eyes with the terrified woman and with a strong and steady voice…

"Run"

The woman couldn't comply fast enough as she scurried as fast as she could. Vergil returned his gaze back to the surprised dark mages as he unsheathed Yamato and got in a ready stance. The first to get out of their state of shock was a tall man wearing a turban as he along with the rest of his comrades finally realized what was happening.

"GET THAT LITTLE FUCKER!" ordered the turban wearing mage as he along with the others drew their weapons.

Vergil ran towards and slid under on incoming sword swipe. He then performed a horizontal slash sending a wind blade at the sword wielder that launched him as he crashed into two of his comrades. Vergil dodged several more axes and swords as he used Yamato to parry and disarm his opponents. When one of the blades came close to cutting him, he raised his left hand and used Yamato's sheath to block the incoming attacks, as the dark slayer vertically slashed the attacker.

Vergil began to acrobatically dodge an incoming barrage of strikes and couldn't help but smirk at their pathetic attempts to kill him. One of them yelled loudly as he tried to cut Vergil In half with his war axe, but the young Sparda back flipped just in time as he landed on the mage's back using him as a spring board. Once Vergil was airborne he pointed Yamato at the dark mage sent a wing blast that sent him painfully crashing into the ground.

As the silver haired boy landed on the ground, the remaining member of Grimoire heart began to flare their magic trying to scare the boy but all they got from the young Sparda was nothing more than a bored expression. This only enraged the dark mages even further, first this kid ruins their fun then he defeats a rather large number of their comrades and now he's looking down on them as if they were nothing but insects.

"That's does it, you think you big stuff you cocky son of a bitch!" said on the mages as lightning began to crackle in his hand.

"Yeah, well show you not mess with Grimoire Heart you damn brat," said another mage as he stood next to the lightning wielder with wind a small tornado on his forearm.

"**Unison Raid: Storm Breaker"** the dark mages launched a large beam of condensed air and lightning towards Vergil. The dark wizards grew a sadistic smile as they saw that the silver haired boy wasn't moving thinking he was probably paralyzed by fear, but they couldn't have been more wrong. When the blast was in range Vergil lazily lifted Yamato over his head and casted a downward slash creating a large dust cloud.

The mages looked on in amusement believing they were to be victorious. But once the dust cloud settled their eyes widened as they noticed that their attack hadn't even reached in fact it seemed as if the attack was split two ways, that's when they realized that the young swordsmen had actually cut their attack in half. As the boy gave them a cold and calculating look they realized that they were weak and they were going to die. This sent a chill down their spines knowing that this boy was way out of their league.

Vergil charged towards as he round house kicked another assailant across the face. Attack after attack, mage after mage in little over fifteen minutes a large number of the Grimoire Heart members had fallen to his blade. Even though there was still many left, Vergil did not seem to be worried he could tell none of these men had the skill or mindset to pose an actual threat and he would not hesitate to kill them.

After all these people came to an innocent town and began to take people for their own sick reasons and kill them for their own amusement. Something told Vergil that these men had done much worse than what they have done to his home and for that these men deserved to die. These men needed to die. Vergil knew that he was being a hypocrite but he followed a new path now and his path would not allow for the blood of an innocent to be spilled.

"What the hell are you? Why the fuck are you attacking us? Do you think you some big hero or something kid? " Asked a whimpering no named mage.

"Does it matter" asked the dark slayer with an emotionless tone

"Of course it fucking matters, why do you even concern yourself with what we're doing?" said the mage which earned him the full coldness of Vergil's eye.

"Why do I concern myself?" Vergil asked as his voice began to grow cold. "You come into my town, you attack and destroy my home and you have the guts to ask me why I am concerning myself?" said the young Sparda as he sent so much kill intent; the dark mages were having trouble breathing.

"But to answer your question, what concerns me is the fact that people like you willingly go out of your way to cause nothing but pain and misery to those who are weaker than you and as long as I draw breath I will stop each and every one of you," Vergil words had so much power in them that just for a brief moment they did not see a child but instead saw the ethereal form of Vergil's older self.

"Step up, you seriously think you can stop each and every one of us?" one of the men stepped forward thinking that the silver haired boy was just full of shit.

"Yes. I do and if you wish to prove me wrong," said the young Sparda as he got in a ready stance. "Come at me"

The Mages were all a bit hesitant they knew that they had the numbers but they also knew that Vergil wasn't any ordinary mage the wind spells he used were simple once the power behind them was something to not be recon. But just then their looks of fear and uncertainty were replaced confident smirks and laughter. Vergil raised his eyebrow as look of confusion came to his face.

"Well then boy. If you wish to stop us, how about you start with me" said a deep voice.

Vergil's widened in surprise since the voice came directly from behind him. He noticed that the person behind him practically radiated magical power if the pressure he was feeling was anything to go by. What really worried him was that he could tell was that the man wasn't even doing it on purpose. Vergil mentally kicked himself for not noticing this immense pressure up till now. In fact the magical pressure was so dense Vergil was starting to breathe heavily as he looked over his shoulder.

The man had a long dark cape attached to a mantle on his shoulders that reached all the way down to his ankles. He had long white hair with a mustache and beard that went down to his waist proof of his old age. He wore a dark red shirt, long grey pants that were tucked in his black boots.

Whoever this man was, Vergil could feel a dark aura radiating from the man and instantly knew that the real fight was about to begin.

(A/N: hey everyone i hope you enjoyed this chapter and trust me i know that some of you might not be to happy about this ending in a cliffhanger but hey here is a consolation price. A lot of you have asked me to give Vergil a harem and after a lot of consideration i have come to a decision.

Vergil will have a harem and thanks to AstralJean i have decided who will be in it.

1) Ikaruga

2) Kagura Mikazushi

3) Akula- from the fairy tail video game

4) Ultear Milkovich

I chose to give Vergil a small harem but i think that this four are suited best for Vergil and what i have planed for the future.

also i would liketo give you guys a heads up. my second semester at college just started so i wont be able to update as frequently, but i promise you guys i will not give up on this story. As always guys and gals thanks for reading please continue to do so and dont forget to favorite and review. Adios )


	5. A New Path-part 2

Chapter 5: New Path-part 2

Hopetown

"Well? Didn't you say you would stop us" said the elderly man.

With that said Vergil launched himself as fast as he could towards the powerful man. The dark slayer knew this man wasn't like the other so he couldn't afford to waste any time and to Vergil's luck it seems that he had caught his opponent by surprise, if the look of surprise in his face was anything to go on.

Vergil slammed the butt of Yamato's hilt into the man's stomach earning a painful grunt from the elder which made him skid a few feet as Vergil sent the old man a large wind blade pushing him back even further. And to finish him of the young Sparda sheathed his sword as leaped high in the air right above the caped elder "Wind Magic: One Thousand Blades" as Vergil sent a large pillar of shredding wind which hit its target dead center.

The rest of the dark mages looked on in shock as the silver haired boy sent a dark glare towards the downed man. Vergil let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding, confident that he had ended the man's life or at the very least severely wounded him.

"I must say. I'm actually quite impressed. I can now see how you were able to best so many of my subordinates," the old man's voice resounded. When the dust settled Vergil saw that the man was simply dusting off his cape as if Vergil's attack were nothing more than a small nuisance.

'Impossible. He doesn't even have a scratch on him' thought the dark slayer now feeling a bit worried.

"You must be truly gifted boy. To perform such a high caliber spell at such a young age. But I have a feeling that you have a lot more than just that, so come."

A lot of things were going throw Vergil's mind at that moment, worry, frustration, but most of all anger. Anger caused by this man who was looking down on him as if he was nothing but a fly to be swatted. Also hearing his invitation to attack angered him even more, but Vergil would not allow his anger to control him and instead used it to fuel his power. The young Sparda air tricked and came down as he performed a helm breaker on the old man.

But then, the sound of metal hitting metal was heard. The old man had blocked Yamato with the back of his gauntlet; this simple act immediately sent a red flag in Vergil's mind. Yamato was a legendary sword his father wielded, infamous for being able to cut through anything.

But this man had been able to block his sword as if it was just another blade. This shocked Vergil to no end but he decided to put it in the back of his mind as the young half-devil flipped of the extended limb as he landed in his feet in front of the man's wide opened chest as he tried to strike the old man. But he only dodged and evaded all of Vergil attacks with minimal effort, this only made Vergil more determined to defeat the old man.

Vergil back flipped away from the old man in order to get some distance. When he did the young swordsmen sheathed Yamato and began to concentrate energy into the sword "Judgment Cut" A swift motion of the blade that unleashes a slicing cyclone towards the old mage. Vergil could hear the dark wizards' screams of pain as his attack sliced through each and every one of them.

Once the attack was done Vergil began to breathe heavily, that was one of the strongest wind spells he had and even if it didn't take all his magic it definitely took its toll. The silver haired boy looked at all the beaten and mangled bodies but noticed that none of them were the old man and at that moment Vergil's eyes widened as he felt immense pain coming from his abdomen.

With an unworried movement, the old man had sunk his fist deep within the silver haired boy. Vergil's eye widened as he spit up a large amount of blood drenching the man's fist. The old mage remove his fist and sent a stronger and faster one directly to the boy's face which sent him flying in to the ground. Once he stopped rolling the young Sparda was able to bring himself to his knees as he sent a death glare to the old man.

"Come now boy, I wish to see the extent of your power. You know I have a subordinate around your age, she's quite powerful and sure that if you two fought it would be a sight to see. But something tells me you would win," said the powerful dark mage.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Well its usually common courtesy to state your name first before asking else's, but I suppose I'll give you that much for picking my interest, I am the master of Grimoire Heart, Hades. But I am more interested in you who might you be young man?" asked the now introduced Hades

"M-my name is Vergil Sparta. And I am the man who will stop you" Vergil told the guild master and if looks could kill hades would have died a million times over.

"And why would concern yourself with that, because I killed these pathetic weaklings? Boy you should be thanking me. For the short time I've been in this little town you are the only being with magic I have sensed aside from my men," Hades told the young Sparta.

"Being surrounded by weakness makes you weak yourself. And why would you care for this weakling after all you're just like me," Vergil looked at Hades shocked at the calm reply he gave the wounded swordsmen.

"You cannot hide it from me child. I can see it in your eyes, the look of someone has been drenched countless time by the blood of others, of a person that has taken numerous lives without a second thought. And that's why you protect these weaklings against the people who still followed the path you once took yourself."

Vergil looked away from the man as his silver hair covered his eyes feeling the eerie truth from the man's words sink in knowing that every word the man said was true. Was redemption for him even possible? The silver hair spaced out as this and one more question came to his mind. But he was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw a hand in front of him as said hand belong to Hades.

"Join me," said the guild master earning a confused look from the boy

"If you join me I can give you a purpose, power and set you on the path you belong"

"What do you say?" said Hades as he looked on to the stunned silver haired boy. He saw that the boy was considering his proposal but then the sound of something hitting the ground reached their ear.

Vergil looked down as his half lid eyes widened as saw what it was. It the necklace Sora had given him before all this started. At that moment it's all came to him everything that he had gone through the past six years and just like that all his doubts, all his fears and uncertainties vanished as a sensation took over.

Suddenly Hades jumped away from the boy as three summoning swords came down on where he used to be. When he looked at the silver haired boy he noticed that his eyes were narrowed with a look of defiance in his eyes.

"I, will never. Join you," Vergil told the old mage with an ice cold tone as he grabbed Yamato and the necklace, putting it around his neck.

Hades narrowed his eye as his magical power began to rise. "Well. That's unfortunate."

'I guess I have no choice, I'll have to use it" thought Vergil as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. All of a sudden blue aura began to pulsate from Vergil's body as his magical power began to rise. "Devil Drive" as soon as does words left his mouth Vergil's magical power flared up like a forest fire. Vergil had learned this two years ago when he searched the black bible for a way to increase his power as he hadn't regained enough of it to use Devil Trigger.

Hades eyes went wide as he was able to get a reading on the boy's magical power. 'Interesting, It seems that his power has increased tenfold.' What really caught the old guild master's attention were the silver haired boy's eyes as the veins near his temples began to bulge and turn black. When Vergil opened his eyes it sent a small chill of excitement down the Guild master's spine. Vergil's sclera had turned midnight black as his pupils went from normal blue to mean blue.

"HAHAHAHA, very well boy, you now have my full attention" said the old man as he smiled with amusement as he brought up both his hand as they mimicked the shape of a gun "Bullet Magic" Hades shot a barrage of magic bullets. Vergil stood his ground as he began to twirl Yamato in front if him acting as a shield. Hades was completely ineffective as not even a single bullet was able to penetrate Vergil's defense.

Vergil used his teleportation and was able to get behind Hades as he was about to deliver a rapid slash. But the old man was able to block it and was able to deliver a punch to Vergil's face, which was only able to push him back a few feet, but unlike last time Vergil was able to land in his feet.

He charged towards Hades and attacked with a barrage of slashes, but unlike last time these were much faster and the young Sparda was finally able to wound the old dark mage. Vergil hit him with an upper slash that sent Hades into the air. The dark slayer took the chance as he leaped into the air and performed an aerial rave sending Hades crashing back down to earth with a helm breaker.

Vergil watched the man as he lay on the ground for several tense seconds. But the man simply huffed himself back up and dusted himself up like always. Vergil groaned at this and got back in his fighting stance, waiting for any movement whatsoever. But all he got what a smirk from the old man.

"Chain Magic"

At that moment Vergil felt a tug on his legs, when he looked down he saw two grappling hooks attached to his shins. He was lifted over the man's head and then brought straight down into the ground. The man gave out an amused laugh as he brought the boy back up and began to thrash him around like a rag doll. He was then thrown into a burning building as it caved on him only to be pulled back and thrown back to the ground.

Hades had a wicked smirk on his face watching the silver haired boy that was at his feet, he could see the boy wounds were healing but he could also see the pain in the boys face. The older mage was growing tired, if the boy would not join him he saw no use in keeping him alive. He stretched out his arm to the side as he grasped a large boulder with his chain magic.

Just as the boulder was above the young Sparda, he was able to get on his feet. Vergil raised his left arm as he sent a punch to the incoming stone and thanks to Vergil's super strength he was able to break through the stone causing a large explosion of dust. Hades began to sense around looking for the boy he wasn't too worried about a sneak attack but he had to give the boy credit for using the bolder as a smokescreen. Just then Hades sidestepped as the young Sparda intended to cut him in half.

But dark mage's eye widened as he suddenly felt a large spike of magical power as he noticed a dark glow coming from behind him. When he turned around he was shocked to see the Vergil had snuck behind him. "Demon Magic: Soul Extinction" Hades was hit with a large blast of dark energy pointblank which left nothing but a large trail of destruction but when the smoke cleared Vergil Narrowed his eyes seeing that Hades was still alive but definitely harmed, as his cape was completely tattered and had burn marks around his body .

"HAHAHA, and yet you don't cease to amaze me Vergil Sparda, first your mastery of wind magic, then this Devil Drive and now such display of power HAHAHA, you truly are interesting!" said the old mage, a large grin on his face as he performed some strange hand signs pattern "Amaterasu" different glyphs appeared around Vergil as a large explosion engulfed the target area. When the dust settled Hades narrowed his eyes seeing that Vergil had escaped.

"Demon Magic: Hellhounds" At hearing this the old man looked to his side and the silvered hair boy but what truly got his attention were the two dog like creatures besides him. They were large creatures at least a foot taller than their master, they had black fur and luminescent red eyes. Vergil sent the old man a smirk as he snapped his fingers

"Sick em," ordered the young swordsmen as both creatures charged towards the guild master.

'Living Magic!? How is this boy capable of using living magic?' Hades asked himself, as he battled against the demonic dogs. The guild master knew the boy was strong but to be able to perform the same type of magic as the legendary dark mage Zeref, even in such a small scale, amazed Hades. The old mage knew that he couldn't recruit the boy so there was no other choice but to eliminate him before he became a threat to his plans.

Tired of playing around with the red eyed dogs Hades decided to finish this as he sent a hail of magical bullets .Both hellhounds fell dead to the ground with multiple holes on their bodies from Hades' Bullet Magic but proved to a small challenge. "Did you really think those pups could stop me?!" Hades arrogantly asked the silver haired boy.

"They weren't supposed to," stated Vergil as he pointed upwards. When Hades looked up he was surprised when he saw hundreds if not thousands of blue ethereal swords above him. Hades sent a glare at the young Sparta who was giving the old mage a small smirk as he lowered his hand. "Summoning Swords: Heavy Rain" the ethereal swords rapidly came down on the dark mage completely barring him were he stood.

No longer having the strength to stand Vergil fell to his knees as he released his Drive Mode and was now feeling the full effects of his physical exhaustion and magical depletion. But his moment of rest was to be short lived.

"I must say, that was quite the attack. If I was an ordinary mage my body would be nothing more than a pile of ashes. But unfortunately for you I am no ordinary mage," said Hades as he came out of the crater. He seems to one have a few scrapes and burns on his body with the exception of his left arm which was completely covered in burns.

"But I feel you deserve a reward," Hades said as he removed his eye patch as a wicked smile formed on his face. "You should feel honored Vergil Sparda. For you are the first human the experience the power. Of the Devil's Heart"

Vergil was speechless; his mouth was agape as his mind was racing a mile per minute. He was nearly out of strength and magical power so he knew that his only options were to retreat but his legs had become useless. For the first time since he could remember fear had taken control of Vergil's body.

The old dark mage was looking straight into the boy's eyes, a coy smile crossed his old lips as he could easily see that the boy was paralyzed in fear and personally who could blame him? Hades beard and mustache were now sharper and his right eye was revealed to be black as the night sky with a red glowing center. But what truly terrified Vergil was the immense spike in the man's already frightening power. The closer the man got to Vergil the darker to power became.

The man began to laugh as he threw away his eye patch "I could have shown you how achieve true power. Power that no one could have even began to comprehend. Power that could have made you a god and at the end of it all we could have shaped the world in our image, a world where only the strong are worthy to live in. But oh well. Enjoy your last moment on this earth boy," said the dark mage as he raised his hand.

"Bullet Magic: Explosion Bullet" a beam-like bullet is fired towards Vergil. Not being able to move, Vergil took the attack head on and was sent crashing into a nearby house. But Hades wasn't done just yet as he performed a strange pattern of hand signs.

"Formula 28" the house was destroyed as it was engulfed in a massive spherical shockwave as it turned into a pillar of dark energy with runes written around it. Once the dark energy faded away a small crimson energy dome could be seen and inside was a tired and weakened Vergil as the barrier faded away.

Vergil breathed heavily as he had used what little energy he had to conjure a small oblivion barrier which provided a bit of protection. With not an ounce of strength left in his body, Vergil fell to the ground as his vision began to blur. He was in immense pain and if it wasn't for his healing factor he would have died long ago, but it seemed that Hades wasn't finished with him just yet as he heard footsteps coming towards him. When they stopped, Vergil forced his eyes to open and once they were, he was greeted with the sight of Hades looking down at him.

"I believe it's time to end this. If it's any consolation you lasted much longer than I thought you ever would," said the aged wizard as he jumped backwards getting some distance from him and Vergil. Once he was in range, he performed another set of hand sign patterns

"Formula 100" three Amaterasu Magic seals on each side and two above appeared around Vergil creating a rippling explosion that took out a large portion of Hopetown.

Confident that the boy couldn't possibly survive such an attack seeing as he could not sense anything. Hades made his way to his air ship "Round up the remaining stragglers and let us make heist. The council is sure to take notice of this," were the old man's last words as he disappeared in the ship.

But the dark mage would learn that his overconfidence would be his down fall as a feint heart beat could be heard.


	6. Aftermath

Chapter 6: Aftermath

**Unknown Location**

Pain that was the first sensation Vergil felt as he awoke from unconsciousness. As he opened his blue eyes he was greeted with a white ceiling, as the young boy picked up the strong smell of medicine Vergil realized that he must be in some sort of infirmary. Just then the young Sparda heard footsteps coming his way. At that moment a man with a strange uniform entered what Vergil now realized was a tent.

The man wore a long, blue jacket with pink edges and strapped cuffs over a high-collared shirt bearing an ankh-like symbol. His attire also features white pants held up by a simple belt, white gloves, a white cape held closed by a gem-decorated buckle, and distinctive shoes, seemingly bearing a serpentine pattern.

Vergil recognized this man as a rune knight the magic council's main military force and law enforcement involving anything magical. Vergil groaned in pain as he tried to get up making the knight become aware of his presence.

"You're awake, thank the gods" said the knight as he released a sigh

"Were am I? Wha-what happened to the town" asked a groggy Vergil as he tried to sit up on the bed

The rune knight rushed to the boy and quickly pushed him back down to the bed. "Wow wow wow. You're still not in one hundred percent "

"I'm l fine. How long was I out?" asked Vergil as he pushed the knight away showing him he was fine.

"A day, but luckily you wounds weren't as bad as they could have been, considering how hard this town got hit" said the knight, but just then a slim man of average height with neck length black hair with two bangs that frame his face and an unruly tuft covers his forehead. At that moment the knight that was talking to Vergil went stiff as he saluted the dark haired man. "Lieutenant Lahar, SIR!"

"At ease doctor. So is your patient doing?" asked the LT as he set his gaze in Vergil

"Surprisingly well sir, He still requires a bit of bed rest but it seems he'll be fine by tomorrow" said the medic to which Lahar responded with a nob just as he turned to Vergil.

"So young man, would you mind telling me your name" Lahar asked in a polite tone.

"Vergil, Vergil Sparda sir" Vergil told the lieutenant

Lahar could tell that Vergil was quite mature for his age and so decided to not treat him as a mere child. "Vergil would you mind telling me what happened here. We have a good idea of what happened but you being the only survivor any details you can give us would be greatly appreciated"

"We were attacked, by a dark guild who called themselves Grimoire Heart. I was able to take down a few but then a large explosion accrued and I was caught in the blast, after that it all went dark" Vergil lied knowing fully well that if he told them he face a guild master head on, only to come out of it with a few burns and bruises they would begin to ask questions, question that would get him in deep trouble.

The rune knight lieutenant was quite shocked to say the least, Grimoire Heart wasn't known for letting people escape and does who were able to never live long enough to tell the tale. So not only did this boy survive but if what he said was true, which for some reason Lahar knew it was, he was able to take on a few of their numbers. Lahar looked into Vergil's eyes trying to find some type of disseat but was unable to find any what so ever.

"Sir" came Vergil's voice getting Lahars attention

"Yes Vergil?" asked the LT

"Would it be possible for me to see the bodies of the people you found? I wish to confirm if…if someone close to be is among them" asked Vergil with a bit of sadness in his voice. Lahar looked down at the boy knowing that even as mature as one was they pain of losing a loved one was always they.

"Of course Vergil" responded Lahar as Vergil gave him as he started to look around the tent.

"Were are my things?" asked the dark slayer

"Oh if you mean your sword and necklaces there in the chest over there. Got to say kid you were holding onto that thing like your life depended on it, took three of our toughest guy to pry it out of your grip" said the medic as he pointed to a chest in front of the cot Vergil was laying on. Vergil thanked the medic and proceeded of getting of the cod. Once he was on his feet he saw that most of his torso was covered in bandages along with his entire left arm. He also noticed that he was only wearing what little remained of his torn up pants.

Vergil closed his eyes as he began to concentrate, his body glowed in a shining. As the light went down Vergil was now dressed in a tight midnight blue sleeveless V-neck shirt, white pants with a black sash around his waist and tan boots. If there was something Vergil learned after fighting monsters for most of his life it was to always bring a second set of clothes.

The silver haired boy got his things out of the trunk and proceeded to inspect them. He unsheathed Yamato and was not surprised that the blade was as flawless as could be. Then next and only remaining item brought a sting of pain to his chest, as it was the necklaces that Sora had given him. He looked at it for a few seconds as he before he put it on, once he did Lahar gesture for Vergil to follow him.

When they exited the medical tent Vergil's eyes widened a bit as he saw that the entire town was a wreck, with his fight and most of the damage the dark mages cause Vergil doubted that anything survived the fire and if what the Lieutenant told him was true he was the only survivor who wasn't captured

Both men stopped as they came across a five rows of covered bodies, each row having at least 30 people. "These are all the people who we were able to recover" Lahar told Vergil, but young boy did not respond he simple began to walk in between two rows.

After walking for about three minutes Vergil completely stopped. He looked to his right at one of the many bodies. He didn't know why he stopped, he didn't know why but something told him to remove the covers to this specific body. He unconsciously began to kneel down towards the body until he felt he was close enough and once he was, he removed the white cloth covering the face of the body.

And what he saw when he did made his body go stiff, and his blood go cold, as he saw one of the few people who truly cared about him, someone he considered a close friend as the person laying in front if the dark Slayer was none other than James Wulfbane. Vergil looked at the old man for several minutes and noticed that his body had a lot of bruises, this told Vergil that wulf had not gone down without a fight.

'_Stubborn fool. Never knew when to back down' _Vergil thought as a small smile crept up his lips. The silver haired boy continue to stare at his deceased friend as he heard someone approach him.

"Did you know him?"

Vergil gave a quick glance left and saw Lahar beside him. "Yes. He was the mayor of this town. And a friend."

"I'm sorry for you loss" said the LT as he bowed his head in respect. For full minute they stood there in silence.

"He deserves a proper burial" said Vergil as he broke the silence. "If there was one thing I knew about James Wulfbane, it was that he would fight against anyone and anything in order to protect his town and its citizens. I have no doubt in my mind that he died fighting for his people like a true leader would" Lahar gave him an understanding look.

**((John Dreamer- true strength))**

And so the Rune knight lieutenant ordered some of his men to take the bod, as a few others began to prepare the burial itself. When it was complete James's body was laying peacefully on a bed of hay surrounded but sticks. All the men were gather as they knew what it was like to fight for once home in order to protect the innocent. In the front of the small crowed stood Vergil as showed no emotion. His pride would not allow him shed a single tear but even so, the young Sparda was saddened at the loss of a friend. At the moment Lahar handed him a lit torch to the silver haired boy knowing that it was Vergil right.

The young swordsmen gave the lieutenant as his thanks as he took the torch in his hand. Vergil then proceeded to light the bed of hay as he gave his friend the king's funeral he rightfully deserved as all the knight present bowed their heads in respect as Vergil did the same.

'_James. I swear on your gave that I will rescue everyone and punish those who have destroyed our home'_ Vergil told his friend as continued to watch the fire grow.

**((End of song))**

**Forest near Hopetown**

The day after the funeral the Rune Knight had offered to take Vergil to the nearest city but the dark slayer had refused, telling them he still had a few things he needed to take care of. And so we find Vergil making his way towards his hidden library.

Once he arrived he released the seal and illusion he had placed to keep anyone away and so far it had worked perfectly. The young Sparta had changed the place a bit since its previous tenant now instead of looking like a hellish dungeon, it now had the looked of a normal library that gave off a more calming atmosphere. The Dark Slayer also used this place as his personal training room for his **Demon Magic **and his **Dark Slayer Style**.

As he entered the main room he began to take certain books putting them in his respective space along with other supplies and certain books including the **Black Bible. **Once Vergil finished packing the things he would need he made his way out of the cavern before sealing it. Before the young Sparda left in his journey, he had to make one more stop

**Hopetown**

In front of the young Sparda were the ruins of the one place that he called home. In this town not only did Vergil find people who cared for him and vice versa or a new sores of great power. Vergil had re-discovered something he thought was long lost. Something that he thought that only made him weak but it turned out to give him nothing but strength, for the eldest son of Sparta had once again re-discovered his humanity. And it was all thanks to people like James, Sora and the rest of Hope.

The young Sparda gave one of his rare smiles as he turned around ready to forge his new path, knowing his journey in this new world had truly begun.

(A/N hey guys first off I know that this is a pretty short chapter but like the title says this was the aftermath of the battle and I felt I needed to do this as a way to finish of Vergil's time in Hopetown.

Also some people have been asking me to put Mira and Erza in the harem. Now I'm considering Mira to maybe be the main girl or something mostly because I have a plan. As for Erza I'm afraid that's not possible mostly because if I did they would constantly be clashing with each other because of their moral views since Vergil will kill dark mages which he sees that need to be put down, while Erza would be completely oppose to the idea of killing.

As always thank you for reading and reviewing, I will try my best to update as quickly as I can. So please continue to read, favorite and review and know that I am truly grateful for all of you who are following me and chosen this story as one of your favorite. So until next time, Adios)


	7. Search and Destroy

Chapter 7: Search and Destroy

**4 Months Later Unknown forest **

A young man in a black jacket with the hood raised, a midnight blue sleeveless V-neck shirt, white pants and a black sash in his waist was walking calmly through the forest. His boots pushed through the dirt and pebbles on the ground as his steel blue eyes peered out underneath his hood as he looked up at the sky as the hot sun burned down on him as it did to the surrounding forest.

It had been precisely four months since Vergil's Journey began, and in that time the young Sparda had gained a bit of fame as an independent mage. After stopping a few groups of bandit, defeating a dark mage who had been terrifying a town and even stopping a hoard of low level demon from wreaking havoc on large town.

Word of his accomplishments traveled fast though the silver haired boy simply guessed they were impressed of how he was able to accomplish those tasks at such a young age. But it wasn't all bad, since being recognized as a strong mage allowed him to take high risk jobs from the guilds he came across in his travels. (I'm just assuming that's how independent mages take on jobs as they travel around)

Which was exactly the reason he was in this forest. A week ago he had arrived into a normal sized town known as Blackwood and had gone to its local guild that was known as Titan's Nose. Once there he had asked the guild master for his permission to take some jobs. The guild master recognized Vergil and happily agreed, after all if people saw the up and coming Vergil Sparda working with Titan Nose it would bring the guild some very much wanted attention.

When Vergil began to search the request board he saw a job that not only caught his attention but seemed a bit too familiar. Apparently in a town on the southern west region of Fiore the mayor's daughter had disappeared along with a few other towns' people. At first Vergil didn't think much of it but something told him there was more to this job that meets the eye and so he took the job and headed out

And so after a three day flight thanks to Vergil wind magic the young Sparda had reach the town of Westcliffe. When he walked into the town he could feel many eyes on him wondering who he was but the dark slayer simply ignored and made his way to the mayor's office in the center of town. Once he arrived Vergil saw a middle aged woman with dark brown hair tied in a bun with a dark purple office suit.

The woman raised her head as she notice Vergil coming towards her "how may I help you young man"

"Hello ma'am. I'm here because of the request you're mayor has posted" Vergil said politely as he brought out the request as showed it to her.

"Very well, I will tell the mayor" said the secretary as she spoke into an inter come. "Sir someone is here to see you. It's about the request"

"_Send them in"_ said a rough voice

The secretary rose from her seat and gesture for Vergil to follow her. Once they made their way through the hall way the secretary opened a large wooden door the Vergil assumed lead to the mayor's office.

The mayor's office reminded Vergil greatly of the oval office from his old life. At the far end of the office was a middle aged man who look like his seen better day as he stared in a picture frame. Noticing Vergil confusion the secretary decided to fill him in.

"The mayor's daughter was one of the people he went missing. His sent constant search parties but thieve found nothing of her or the other missing people" the secretary informed Vergil as he gave her a nod as he made his way towards the mayor.

"Excuse me sir. My name is Vergil Sparda I've come to answer your request" Vergil said

When the mayor looked up from the frame he narrowed his eyes at seeing a silver haired boy and no one else. "Are you serious? You're telling me they only sent a kid?!" said the angered man

"Please sir calm yourself. If what I've heard of this boy is true then he is quite capable" the secretary said trying to calm her boss

"Your secretary is correct sir, I do not mean to sound arrogant but I can assure you whatever task you have for me I am quite capable of accomplishing it" Vergil told man in a confident yet calm manner.

The mayor narrowed his eyes as he looked at the young man before him. "What is your name boy?"

"Vergil. Vergil Sparda"

At hearing that name the Mayors attitude quickly change from anger to surprised, as he had heard of Vergil as he remembered reading about an up and coming mage with silver hair, blue eyes who always carried an O-katana who had done extraordinary feats at such a young age.

Vergil instantly noticed as the mayor attitude gave a complete one eighty as his demeanor changed to one of relief.

"Please excuse my behavior. Things have not been easy from as you probably read one of the mission is my daughter" said the mayor as he showed the Vergil the picture he was looking at. The picture was of the mayor himself and beside him was 8 year old with long brown hair and light green eyes.

"It's alright sir, you would be a parent if you didn't worry for your child" said Vergil getting a nod from the stressed mayor.

"Mayor, if I may ask, what exactly happen the day you're daughter disappeared?"

"Well you see, my daughter has a great passion for gardening and the outdoors, so she tends to takes strolls in the nearby forest. Not wanting her to get hurt I assigned some of the guards to escort her. But from what I was told they were attacked" said the mayor

"Do you know who attacked them sir" asked a curious Vergil

"Not prissily no. but one of the guards that escaped was able to confirm they were mages, my guess is that their dark mages" said the mayor. Vergil gave the man a nod in understanding and he rose from his seat.

"Sir. I accept your request and I promise you I will rescue your daughter and the other missing citizens"

"Thank you, thank you so much young man. My secretary will give a map of the area were the disappearances have accrued the most and all the information we have so far" said the now hopeful mayor as Vergil gave him a nod in understanding.

Once the meeting with the mayor was finished Vergil headed to an inn in order to rent a room for the night. He was able to find a nice place with a good price. So once he was settled the Dark Slayer began to look through the information he was given. The reports stated that pretty much anyone was a victim, from men, women, children even the elderly as around 2 people had gone missing and the only lead he had so far was the location of the last victim who just happened to be the mayor's daughter. The young Sparda didn't know why but something told him there was more to this and decided to get investigate tomorrow knowing it would be a long day.

**The Next Day forest near Westcliffe**

At the moment Vergil was in the exact same place were the mayor's daughter was taken. The young warrior clearly saw signs of battles with a few broken and slashed trees along with a few small creators that showed the used of magical attacks. As Vergil investigated he noticed drag marks on the ground that lead deeper into the forest.

'Hmmm, looks _one of the guards must have been too heavy for the attackers to carry' Vergil_ thought as he began to follow the trail

After following the trail for an hour Vergil came to the side of a small mountain, the dark slayer narrowed his eyes as he sensed that something didn't seem right. The young Sparda began sat on the ground in a lotus position and began to gather magical energy and once Vergil had gathered enough. "**Demon Magic: Dark Pulse**" said the young mage as he released a few wave of energy that acted like a sonar.

After sending a few energy pulses Vergil opened his eyes knowing his suspicions had been confirmed. The mages had cloaked the entrance to their hideout **Illusion Magic**. Fortunately the illusion was easy to break as Vergil approached the mountain, he extended his hand grabbing ripping a strange veil which acted as the illusion. Once the illusion was dispelled the entrance was shown to be that of an abandoned mine.

"A perfect place to hide kidnapped victims" Vergil told himself as he proceeded to enter the mine

As the dark slayer treaded deeper into the mine he could sense six magical signature '_must be the mages' though Vergil_

After walking for a few minute Vergil spotted a dim light coming deeper with in the cave. Knowing that he had finally reached the end and once he exited the tunnel Vergil entered a large clearing. Hearing footsteps coming towards his direction him the young Sparda quickly hid behind a few barrels.

"So. How many more of these fucking town people do you think will need before head back im getting sick of their damn bitching" said a male voice in an annoyed tone.

"I know, I know, just relax you idiot we've almost got out quota. As soon as were done collecting this damn slaves well head right back, then well have some good fun" said another male as both men let out a sadistic laugh.

The young swordsmen narrowed his eyes as he heard the short conversation realizing that he needed to get the towns people as soon as possible. As the young boy began to sneak around the cavern he began to examine his enemies. The six dark mages were all male, they all wore dark maroon robes with an S like symbol on their backs, dark pants, and dark shoes along with a strange headwear which covered the majority of their face except for their mouths.

As he continued observing the dark mages Vergil heard the sound of moaning , as he look to the far end of the cavern he saw four large cages. In each one was about ten people who looked like as if they were in some sort of trance. The young Sparda made his way towards the cages but just as he was about to reach them the creates he was hiding behind suddenly blew apart punching the young swordsman backwards but was able to land on his feet as he got into a combat stance and as the dust settled the silhouette of a rather large man came from the dust.

As the smoke cleared the man could finally be seen. He was a rather obese but if the large sword on his back said anything it was that the man definitely had muscle the only difference this man had from the rest was that he had green robes instead of maroon witch told Vergil that this man was most likely the leader.

"And might you be my nosy little friend?" said the fat man in an arrogant tone as the six other mages began to surround Vergil.

"My name is of no importance to you. Now do yourself a favor and release this people" said the Dark Slayer with a firm tone.

"GIHAHAHAHA, you heard that boy, looks like we got ourselves a little hero" mocked the large man as the rest laughed with him.

"I assure you I am the farthest thing away from a hero. Now release this people or else" said the worrier as he narrowed his eyes along with sending the dark mages a good amount of his kill intent.

Some of the men began to grow stiff as other sweated under their masks, but the leader of the group was having a completely different reaction. Instead of fear or worry the fat man only grew angry. Angry that this boy had the gall to threaten him and make fools out of his men.

"Were do you get off threaten me you little shit! If you haven't noticed you're outnumbered. So what's a little fucker like you going to do HUH!" yelled the outraged man. But he would soon learn to regret does words as he didn't notice the smirk the young boy grew as he suddenly disappeared.

The large man's eyes widened as Vergil had appeared out of nowhere right in front of him, Vergil cocked back his arm. **"Breaking Point" **with that he thruster the butt of Yamato's sheath into the large man's gut delivering a powerful impact which sent the man crashing into the cavern wall. The remaining mages could only gawk at what Vergil had done.

A the young man turned around to face his opponents he saw them twitch as his eyes landed upon them and decided to have some fun as a small smirk yet again appeared on his face.

"So gentlemen. Who's next?"

Summoning some courage the six mages attack the silver haired boy. Three of them reequipped magical swords and charged towards the boy, while the remaining three charged their staffs and began to shoot energy blasts. The sword wilding mages decided to try and end this quickly and so one attack from the left another from the right and the last one jumped in the air to attack from above. At that moment Vergil summoned razor whip sending it to the mage above. The whip dug itself into the man's waist Vergil sent him crashing into his comrade on the left while the young Sparda unsheathed Yamato blocking the one of the right as Vergil instantly delivered a kick to man's torso sending him into some nearby crates.

The Dark Slayer quickly evaded the magical blasts as he charged at the mages. The dark wizards fear began to rise as they began to shoot like maniacs. There fear gave Vergil the opening he needed as he sent an sent a rapid slash to the one in the middle as his body fell to the ground covered in gashes. But Vergil wasn't done there as he slashed the on in the right leaving a large gash on the dark mage's chest. while the Dark Slayers whip wrapped itself around the left one neck, once he felt it was nice and tight Vergil pulled the whip sending the man soaring only for the dark mage to crash face first into the stone wall rendering him and his comrades unconscious.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU"RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MEN" Yelled the leader as he removed the large sword from his back and began to charge as the silver haired boy did the same. At the very moment they were about to meet blades Vergil air tricked above the large man as the silver haired boy brought down a helm breaker right in the man's chest leaving a nasty gash.

The man held his wounded chest as great pain erupt from his body, but he would not allow for such a thing to stop him from killing the silver hair bastered. Vergil saw that the attack had harmed the fat man but it seemed he would not go down without a fight and once more the both swordsmen charged at each other. But unlike last time the young Sparda decided to hummer the man as both men clashed blades exchanging blow after blow, as the two of them locked Vergil held Yamato with both hands as the sound of lightning crackling was heard**. "Demon Magic: Evil Spark" **at that moment lightning was conducted through Yamato and with both blades locked the dark mage let out a pain filled scream as he was electrocuted. Once the attack was done Vergil backed flipped getting some distance between the large man and himself.

Vergil narrowed his eyes as he saw that the man was still standing. The young mage decided that it was time to finish this fight and so the Dark Slayer charged at the man. The moment he was in range Vergil jumped in the air as began to decent with a helm breaker at the ready, but them. The large man's shot as fast as a viper grabbing Vergil by the throat as he began to crush the silver hair boy's throat. Even with his strength and endurance Vergil still had the body of a child meaning that escaping his opponents grasp was easier said than done.

"I've had just about enough with you, you damn brat" said the man as he raised head showing a look of pure rage towards Vergil. "Now do me a favor" said the large man as he threw Vergil towards a wall hard enough to create a web like crack. "AND DIE!" and as he finished his roar the man threw his large great sword. As it impaled itself right in Vergil's chest.

"ACHG" was the sound that came from Vergil as his eyes went wide and blood spat out of his mouth as his young body went limp.

"GIHAHAHAHAHA. That'll teach you not fuck with me you little piece of shit" said the arrogant man as he threw his head back t laughing maniacally. But at that moment that man's laughter stopped and his eyes went wide as he began to hear raspy breaths. He followed the sounds but as his eyed laid upon the source, fear and disbelief grew in his eyes.

Vergil was slowly pulling himself out of the stone wall with the sword still impaled in his chest. Once the Silver haired boy was out of the wall he put Yamato back in its sheath, once done he proceeded to remove the sword from his chest pulling it out little by little until it was finally out and let the damn sword drop to the ground.

"I guess this is how Dante felt when I put Rebellion through him" Vergil told himself as he massaged his chest only to noticed to terrified look the man who impaled him sent him.

"W-wha- what are you" asked the man as he began to walk away, only to feel a sharp pain in his gut. As he looked down he saw that Vergil had his fist deep into the man's gut

"I'm complicated" said the Dark Slayer as he looked into the unconscious form of the lead slaver wishing nothing more but to kill the reached man like the dog he was .

As Vergil sheathed his sword the young Sparda began to make his way towards the cage. Only to be stopped by the sounds of painful grunts and wood hitting the floor. Vergil turned his head to the side and that the mage he had taken down by throwing his comrade at him was still consious. As soon as the mage rose to his feet he trembled in fear as he saw the bruised and beaten body's of his fellow slavers that surrounding him. His fear grew even greater as he noticed Vergil's gaze upon him and did the only thing a smart person in his position could do, he ran.

"I don't think so. **Demon Magic: Hell Bound**" Vergil exclaimed while a magic circle appeared in his raised hand as black spiked chains were shot at the fleeing dark mage only for the chains to rapped themselves around him.

Once that was set Vergil reached the cages and began to dispel the enchantments the cages held braking the people from their trance.

"Huh? Where am I?" said a confused man as he began to exit the cage along with everyone else

"What's going on?" asked a woman

"I want my mommy!" cried a scared child

"Everyone please calm yourself everything is alright" came the voice of Vergil as he got everyone attention.

"Who are you and were the hell are we" asked a man in a guard uniform

"My name is Vergil Sparda I am an independent mage who was hired by your town's mayor in order to find all of you. as for were you are currently reside, you are in your towns abandoned mine the men who kidnapped you were using this place as a hideout but I was able to take care of them" explained Vergil as some people breathed a sigh of relief knowing they were safe and other had different reactions.

"Now, those of you who know the way back lead everyone back to town, I'll stay here and round up the slavers" Vergil said as everyone gave a nod and began to make their ways out of the mine. Once Vergil knew that they were all out of the cavern the young Sparda dropped the illusions. The Dark Slayer eyes fell upon the dark mage as he began to make his way towards him.

As the mage sank into hysteria the man began to scrum his way to freedom only for his attempts to failed as a heavy foot was firmly placed in his back. When the man looked over his shoulder he began to sweet bullets as he saw the Dark Slayer with his cold calculation gaze.

"P-p-please don't hurt me. I-I'll do anything you want, just don't kill me!" The man pleaded only too be lifted up the young mage as they both met at eye level.

Knowing that he could use the mans fear to get the answers he wanted Vergil decided he'd play along "Well then, that'll save me the trouble of beating the information I want out of you" Vergil sated with his cold tone.

"W-What do you want" asked the terrified dark mage

"One of your comrades mentioned that you were taking the people to some location. Where were you going to take them" asked Vergil narrowing his eyes.

"Th-th-the Tower of Heaven" said the mage.

"Were is this tower?"

"The tower is formerly located on a small island on the coast of the Caelum Kingdom south of Fiore. we were supposed to regruop with another slaver cell in the northern forest near a small town called Akane" explained the man as Vergil dropped him on the ground as Vergil began to unsheathe Yamato. Seeing this the man's eyes widened as he began to panic.

"Wait, WAIT. C-come on, you wouldn't kill an unarmed man would you?" asked the man. Vergil looked at him for about a minute as he began to sheath his sword, earning a sigh of relief.

"Your right" said Vergil as he suddenly punched the mans lights out hard enough to knock a few teeth as he dragged the salver next to the other men he had rounded up.

as the silver haired boy simply made his way out of the cavern, he now knew were his path would take him.

The Tower of Heaven.

(A/N: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it might start off a bit slow but still. Now I know it took me a while to update but thing is I was suffering from some mayor writers block, hell I don't even know if it's completely gone yet but plus college has been a freaking B*#!+& , but hey what can one do right anyways a few things.

Number one- WWWWWWWOOOOOOO over 100 reviews I honestly didn't think people would like this story so much so thank you guys truly.

Second I'm planning to change up the harem once more by taking Akula out and instead be taking the place of Vergil's best friend. I'm still not sure who will fill her spot but I'll think of something.

On a side note yes I am planning for Vergil to head to the tower of heaven as he will be the one to free all the slaves, but please do not take this as incentive that Erza will join Vergil's harem as I have made clear she will not be but she will see him as a type or role model or something.

And third as I mentioned in my last chapter, the updating speed will be decreased due to the fact my classes are getting pretty rough so please be patient.

PS Ive had the idea of making a Witcher cross over but so far i only have the prologue im thinking of either doing it with Skyrim or queens blade give me your thought or sugestions in a PM

Anyway everyone thanks for reading give a review, favorite this story and have a good one. Adios)


	8. Liberation

(A/N: hey guys I know I usually leave these for the end but kick announcement. For dose of you who have already read chapter 7 I re wrote the fight scene to something a bit less gory if you want check out go ahead if not oh well. Anyways enjoy)

Chapter 8: Liberation

**Akane town (three day later)**

Three days had passed since Vergil saved the people who were kidnapped from the Zeref cultist. Once Vergil returned to the town of Blackwood he was greeted as a hero by the entire town as the mayor declared that there would be a grand celebration for both Vergil's heroic actions and the safe returned of all their loved once. And now after a three days Vergil had arrived in the town of Akane a small town which was located two miles from the famous Akane resort. Before Vergil began his search through the forest he decided to investigate the town in case he could find any clues or useful information that would allow him to locate the cultists and so the silver haired mage decided to go to the one place that kept its ear closes to the ground than any informant, the local bar.

Once the young Devil found the place he was looking for he used his transformation magic turning himself into an average looking caucaton male and entered the establishment. Once inside he saw that it was like any other bar, drunken fools either drinking there problems away or just looking for a good time without much success. The silver haired boy went to the cleanest stool and took his seat as the bartender came up to him.

"so. What can I get you friend?" asked the aged bartender as he cleaned a beer mug

"I'm not here for a drink sir, I'm here for some information" stated the young Sparda

"And what kind of information are you looking for exactly"

"I'm looking for a certain group of people, some of them may have been caring this type of symbol" explained Vergil as he reached into his coat retreating one the facemasks he took from the cultist. At seeing the symbol Vergil saw that the man went as stiff as a log but was able to regain his computer.

"Can't say I recognize it" responded the man as he looked away. Knowing that he wouldn't get what he wanted willingly Vergil decided to take advantage of one of man's many weakness, greed.

"Maybe this will help" stated the young man as he placed a large wad of jewel between him and the bar tender. The looked around making sure no one was paying attention and quickly snatched the bribe.

"You know now that I think about it, some guys came in here a few hours ago. When they got nice and drunk they started talking about how soon they would be kings and something about a tower" said the bar tender.

"Do you know where they went" Vergil asked

"Sorry pal, the last thing I heard was that they were going to check out the town"

"Hmm, alright thank you for the information" said the young mage as he got out of his seat and began to make his way out of the bar.

"Hey buddy, be careful does guys look like a nasty bunch" said the middle age man to Vergil's retreating form and the young man looked over his shoulder giving the bar keep a nod of acknowledgment.

One the silver haired mage was out of the bar he transformed back to normal as he began to walk the streets of the town thinking of what his next move should be.

_"In order for me to find where these cultists are I need conduct an investigation. But in this small town that would take too long, so ill have to do the next best thing_" Vergil thought to himself as he began to look for the tallest building in two and in only a short few seconds his eyes landed on a tall bell tower.

Once he reached the top of the tower via wind magic Vergil began to compress a large amount of magical power and once he had gathered enough. **Demon Magic: Dark Pulls**

At that moment Vergil unleashed several magical pulses that were able to cover the entire town. As the pulses returned the discovered that there were three individuals with above average amounts of magical power were cornering two other individuals, what distinguished the three from others with a civilian's magical signature was the fact the three felt quite dark.

After tricking off the bell tower into a nearby rooftop Vergil free ran only to increase his speed as he heard a woman scream. Once he arrived atop an alleyway he looked narrowing his eyes as he saw a mother and her daughter being surrounded by cloaked men.

"Please just take me but please leave my daughter alone!" the dispread mother screamed.

Vergil quietly hopped down from the rooftop in front of the terrified mother and confused cultists

Believing him to be just a wannabe hero one of the cloaked men requiped a short sword and charged towards the silver haired boy. As the cloaked man brought down his sword in a down ward slash. The dark slayer simple swung his still sheathed sword. Once both weapons met the Vergil's sword easily destroyed the cultist's simple weapon but before the man could even have a second thought Vergil delivered a crushing fist to the man's torso shattering his rib cage.

The one of the remaining kidnapers attempted to gang up on Vergil, but the young mage was able to jump over the man and deliver a chop to the man's neck knocking him out. Once the last cultist saw his comrade's fall the man simply fled in fear.

"T-thank you…" said the mother as she and her daughter looked at their savior with tearful eyes. Vergil gave them both a nod as he went after the fleeing kidnapper.

As the cultists ran as fast as he could the event that had happen only moments ago kept repeating themselves in his mind not being able to accept that a simple boy had outmatched and out classed all of his comrades. As the man was easily distracted by his thoughts he failed to noticed that Vergil was hot on his tail, in that instance Vergil took a great leap towards the man planting his boot on the slavers back.

Once the man was down grabbed him by the front of his tunic as he looked at him straight in the eyes with his steel blue eyes sending a large chill through the man's spine.

"W-w-what do you want!?" asked the man with clear fear in his voice

Tell me where the rest of your group is" asked Vergil with a cold tone

"i-i can't tell you" stated the cultist

"if you do not answer my questions I will break every bone in your body until you answer my question" stated the silver haired Devil. As he man looked into the young mage's eyes he could see that the young man would deliver on his threat and more.

"Alright alright, we-we're in a clearing in front of the beach awaiting a boat that will take us back to the tower" the slaver confessed

"Thank you" said Vergil before delivering a solid punch to the man's jaw knocking him out cold.

**Northern forest near Akane resort beach**

After an hour of roaming through the forest Vergil was able to find a small encampment near the beach shore once there he saw a group of children and adults in shackles as well as four cultists. The silver haired mage grew angry as he saw that one of the slavers was beating a defenseless man while his buddies simply laughed as if it were some sort of show. No longer being able to contain himself, Vergil leaped from the branch he was crouching on and pounced at two of the cultists. He landed on them and slammed their heads into the ground knocking them out. The two remaining slavers were caught off guard by this as they summoned their weapons and got into a combat position. But once they saw their opponent their confidence skyrocketed.

"It's just a stupid little boy!" One of the cultists said with a confident smirk

"Looks like his a fighter, hehe, we're going to have fun breaking you punk!" The other cultist stated as a sadistic smile grew on his face.

Vergil unsheathed Yamato as he dashed towards the men with intense speed slashing one of them in the chest. The other cultist attempted to retaliate, but the Dark Slayer knocked the spear out of his hands and bashing the cultist in the face with Yamato's sheath. Once all the cultists were dealt with Vergil took the keys from one of the unconscious slavers and unshackled the slaves.

The slaves stared at Vergil in awe as he began to unshackle the slaves while giving keys to the rest so they could help the others.

"Amazing, are you a mage?" One man asked

"Yes, my name is Vergil Sparda" said the young Sparda

"Sparda? Wait I've heard of you, you're the boy who save that village from that dark guild" said another man in amazement as the rest began to murmur.

"Yes I am. Now then, can I trust you to tie these men up and make your way back to Akane Town?" asked the young swordsmen

"Of course, but why?" The man replied

"You not the only slaves these men were able to capture. I need to save other slaves, and luckily I know where they are" Vergil Stated

"I see... then please be careful." The elder said

Once all the people were freed and had left for the town Vergil hid in the shadows as he waited for the slavers. Lucky for him he did not have to wait long, after thirty minutes Vergil saw a boat dock in the beach as guards came pouring out ready to take the new slaves. But suddenly grew confused as they were greeted with an empty campsite and slave less cages.

"Where the hell are our slaves?" asked one of the guards with great annoyance

"They are no longer your concern" said a voice which seemed to come from all directions

"Whose there, show yourself" demanded one of the cultists. His only response was the sound of branches being snapped seeing the silhouette of a person emerging from the forest. This caused the guards to assume an attacking stance but were surprised to only see a boy.

Vergil took advantage of their surprise as he casted a spell,** "Demon Magic: Dark World". **Suddenly a dome of darkness engulfed both Vergil and the slavers. With the cultists blinded and confused Vergil unsheathed Yamato and used his enhanced senses to locate and eliminate the enemy. Once the dome had dispersed Vergil was surrounded by the bodies of unconscious slavers. With that taken cared of Vergil made his way to the ship and threatened the slaver who captained the ship to take him back to the Tower or else he'd die, fearing for his life the man did as he was told and set sail for the Tower of Heaven.

**Tower of Heaven**

As the ship arrived, Vergil knocked out the slaver and proceeded to sneak into the island. The Young Sparda used his Dark Pulls to scouted the area for guards and any possible entry way. He knew that going directly through the front gate would be suicide as there would probably tones of guards and possibly even more inside. Just then he was able to locate a balcony that could get him inside four stories above, the only thing that stood in his way was a lone lookout. With a confident smile on his face the Dark Slayer exited from his cover and flew towards the balcony. Once he was right below the balcony Vergil tricked behind the guard and pushed him off the balcony.

'_One down, a hundred to go'_ thought the young mage as he entered the tower

After a few minutes of sneaking around Vergil was able to find a few small tunnels that allowed him to easily sneak around the tower. As the young swordsmen crawled around he came across the scene of a blue haired boy fighting against a couple of guards probably trying to escape, sadly the boys attempts were foiled as a guard struck the boy in the head knocking him out, before for Vergil could do anything the guards had already take the boy away. Knowing there was nothing he could do for now Vergil continued sneaking around the tunnels. As he entered through yet another tunnel he heard two guards talking.

"You think you could escape!?" One of the guards said while the other laughed.

Vergil heard the screams of a girl and the sound of crackling lightning. The silver haired boy looked through a small opening and narrowed his eyes in rage at what he was seeing. Two cultists were torturing a scarlet haired girl a year or so younger than him and what Vergil saw next made his anger reach a boiling point. One of the slvers took a knife and cut out her right eye. The scarlet haired girl unleashed one of the most bloodcurdling screams Vergil had ever heard.

No longer able to contain himself Vergil broke through the stone tunnel causing the girl and the slavers to look at him in shock. Before either of them could do anything, Vergil unsheathe Yamato as he quick slashed the slaver on the right almost shredding the man to pieces. With the first one dead Vergil sent a horizontal slash cutting the remaining slaver right in half.

Once he was done Vergil quick made his way to the redheaded girl Vergil cut her restraints cashing the poor girl seeing that she was clearly too weak from her torture. Seeing fear in her eye Vergil thought it be best if he spoke as gently as possible.

"Please forgive me for my abrupt entrance." The young Sparda said with a warm smile

The girl remained silent as she was in shock.

Seeing that the redheaded girl was still scared Vergil let out a small sigh as he retrieved a first aid quit from his Requiep space. "Let me treat you... you're hurt." He continued as he saw that the girl had begun to calm down a bit.

He started to wipe the blood off of her and took some gauze and alcohol to clean the cuts. "This will hurt for a moment, but I promise you'll feel better soon." Vergil said as he began placing the medicine on her. She winced but didn't seem to grunt or cry, which relieved Vergil of his worry of hurting her. Once he was done cleaning the wound Vergil placed a makeshift over her eye.

"alright, all done" stated Vergil as the girl continued to look at him for a minute or two.

"Are you a mage?" the girl said breaking the silence

"Yes I am, my name is Vergil Sparda. And what might your name be?" asked Vergil giving the girl a polite smile.

"Erza, Erza Scarlet" the newly named Erza said with a weak smile

"Why are you here?" Erza asked as she looked down thinking she might have offended him

"Well Erza, a few days ago I saved some people from the men of this tower, when I learned about this place and what went on here, I couldn't stand for it. And so I deiced to come here and free everyone" responded the young mage

Erza couldn't believe what she was hearing after so long someone from the outside had actually come to rescue them, something she and her friends had only ever dreamed off. Erza's train of thought was stopped as the girl saw that the silver haired boy was about to say something.

"Erza listen to me, I have a plan to save the rest of the slaves... but I'll need your help." Vergil told her

She nodded as Vergil began to explain

"Alright ill disguise myself as one of the guards and I'll need you to lead me to the other slaves. Ill also need you to act like you usually do around other guards so they won't grow suspicious. From there I'll find a way to free you and the other slaves after that will create a distraction and we will all fight our way out of here." After Vergil finished explaining the plan he used transformation magic to turn himself into a nameless guard, once that was done they made their way out of the torture room.

"...Thank you" Erza whispered, to which Vergil nodded while giving her a warm smile.

After a few minutes of walking Erza lead Vergil to the prison cells. As they arrived Vergil motioned for her to enter her cell which she quickly did. But what the silver haired mage wasn't expecting was for one of the kids to break down and start crying catching the attention of a nearby guard.

"Wahh! I wanna go home!" cried a young child

"Hey what the hell is going on over there!?" Asked an angry guard as he made his way toward the cell

"Sho please you need to calm down!" One of the kids pleaded as they the guard readied his staff

_. 'Shit! I wasn't expecting one of them to start cry like that, I need to think of something quick'_ Altair thought

"Sho, it's alright grandpa is here!" An elderly man said

"B-but, but" Sho cried

"Damn it kid you better shut up or ill tare that tongue of your out of that dirty little mouth of yours" yelled the spear wilding cultist. Sho started crying hard as the guard began to yell even louder. This caused Erza to clutch her ears as she began to hyperventilate. No longer being able to take it any longer the young red head snapped. (In the non-crazy way)

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Erza cried as she ripped the staff from the guards hold and swung wildly at the guard taking him out.

'_I guess that counts as something' _Vergil thought a bit surprised by the girl's outburst

"We won't get freedom by obeying them or running away... WE MUST STAND UP AND FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM!" roar the fierce redhead as the rest of the prisoners began to rice giving war cries of their own. As the prisoners began to prepare to battle Vergil noticed a large group of guards coming towards the cells. Vergil undid his disguise surprising many of the prisoners.

"Do what you must, I'll take care of the guards" Vergil said dashing towards the guards

As the silver haired mage charged towards the slavers he summoned a couple of summoning swords sending them directly towards the cultists impaling them in vital spots instantly killing them, once Vergil had unsheathed Yamato he rapid slashed his way through three slavers. The few that were not hit by Vergil's attack began to fire magical blasts at the silver haired boy, but were completely unaffected as Vergil either deflected them or simply dodged them.

Vergil swung his whip as it wrapped itself around one of the slavers, Vergil began swinging him around like a morning star. Vergil through the slaver against three cultists pushing them over the ledge. With only 4 more guards remaining the young Sparda sent four summoning swords towards then but to his surprises one of them was able to conjure a barrier blocking Vergil's attack. Seeing as long range assault wouldn't work, Vergil decided to take the direct approach. The silver haired boy tricked behind the slavers and sent a horizontal slash powerful enough that cut all four slavers in half.

Once he was done he turned around and saw that everyone looked at the boy with shock, amazed that their savior wasn't any older than the redheaded girl in front of them.

"Well Erza, I was hoping for something a bit more subtle but I suppose this works too." He said as swung his sword to the side reliving it of blood. Everyone was silent up until the old man known as Rob decided to be the one to break the silence

"Who are you?" Rob asked the question that ran through everyone's mind

"Vergil Sparda, independent mage at your service" said the Dark Slayer with a polite tone

"His the one who saved me from the guards grandpa Rob, his here to free us" said the young redhead

"Is this true boy. are you here to help us" asked one of the other slaves

"Yes I am, but I cannot do it alone, as Erza said if you wish for your freedom you will have to fight for it" Stated Vergil seeing as the people were beginning to get into the idea. Noticing this Vergil took a set of keys from the body of one of the guards handing it to a random prisoner.

"I need you and a few other to free the rest of the slaves. Everyone else will follow me, grab any weapons you can get your hands on. For today you shall all be free!" Said the young mage as every in the cellblock gave our cheers and war cries as they began to follow the silver haired mage.

As they made their way to the armory in order to arm themselves they noticed that the guards were blocking their path. Seeing that some were preparing to launch their attacks Vergil acted quick, gathering a large amount of magical.

"**Wind Magic: One thousand Blades" **shouted the young swordsmen unleashing hell on the guards. When the attack reached its target it shredded the guards in the front lines to pieces while pushing away the rear guard. Now with the path open there was nothing that stood in their way.

Once all the prisoners were ready they began their assault. The battle was hard but Vergil saw the determination in their eyes and knew they could do it. They met the guards head on as they began to attack. Vergil took out any of that guards that were to powerful to take down and surprisingly all the prisoners were holding their own. In the distance Vergil noticed a group of strange creatures heading towards them, he heard on of the prisoners shout something about wardens and that was enough for Vergil to know they meant business. The silver haired mage spread his hands as dozens of summoning swords appeared behind him, once they creature were in range Vergil pushed his hands forward unleashing a fury of summoning swords killing all the creatures, instantly ending the battle and leaving both the slaves and few remaining slavers wide-eyed at his power but before he could think of anything the entire tower began to cheer for their savior.

**A few hours later**

A few hours had passed since the battle for the cell blocks ended. During that time times everyone seemed to be doing something, some went to the kitchen, other began searching crates for supplies and other useful things. At the moment Vergil was simply wandering around making sure there weren't any cultists or more of does creatures, while at the same time placing explosive lacrima explosive in key points of the tower. Suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind him. As he looked behind him he saw that Erza and her friends were coming towards him.

"What're you doing?" came the voice of the boy who Vergil recognized as Sho

"I'm planting bombs for when we get out of here. Once I'm done Ill can erase this place from existence" Vergil said as he planted the lacrima bomb and faced the group of kids.

"Well um you see we, we wanted to thank you for saving us" said a small brunet girl

"Yeah and we also never got your name." stated the tallest of the group

"It's Vergil, a pleasure to meet" Vergil responded politely

"likewise, I'm Simon!" A boy with a mullet said

"My name is Sho..." A smaller boy said

"Me? I'm Melina" A cat-like girl said

"Wally" A weird toned kid said

"It is a pleasure to meet you all and there is no need to thank me I only did what anyone else would have done. Speaking of which as I was sneaking around I saw a blue haired boy do any of you know who he is" said the silver haired boy

"Yean, a close friend of ours... his name was Jellal Fernandez..." Simon said

"IS Jellal Fernandez..." Erza snapped

"It's all my fault..." Sho said as he started to sniffle

At that moment Sho began telling Vergil about their failed escape plan, how Erza was taken in, and what Jellal did. Jellal's actions reminded him of himself when he fought Hades trying to protect Hopetown.

"Your friend sounds very brave" Vergil complemented which made Sho and Erza smile

"You know there is something that's been bothering me ever since I found out about this place. What is the point of this tower?" The young Sparda asked, in which Rob came over and responded

"I believe I can answer that question for you my young friend, you see this tower is also known as the R-System... these cultists believe that building it will allow them to revive the dead..." Rob sneered

"You mean the one they worship. Zeref" stated Vergil

"Precisely, they believe that by resurrecting him they can bring a new age in which all does who wield magic can rule"

"Well then it's a good thing there won't be much of these place once we leave" stated Vergil with a small smirk on his face

"Um Vergil, speaking of getting out, what's the plan?" Asked the little redhead as now all the attention fell on to Vergil once more.

"Well stealth's definitely not an option anymore, so our only option is to fight our way out, but don't worry I won't let anything happen to any of you" he replied in a confident tone, as if nothing bad was going to happen, causing Erza and the rest of the group to relax

, "Um Vergil, there are still more slaves in the 8th sector, including Jellal... could we try to save them?" Asked Erza

"of course but will have to be careful, once we go through does gates there's not telling what will happen" said the young mage as he got a nod from all of them.

As the time for the final assault approached all the slaves gathered near the gate knowing fully well that today was the day they would regain what was taken from. As soon as Vergil opened the gates to the rest of the tower, all hell broke loose. The young Sparda and the slaves fought with all of their might, taking down one guard after another.

"**Demon Magic: Chaos Flame" **Vergil said as he sent a wall of flames towards an incoming squad of slavers turning them all into ash. He rapid slashed across the room slicing every slaver that stood in his way and so far things were going great. The cultist were now in the defensive and the slave were gaining ground. Vergil noticed two slavers trying to sneak up on him, but he was able to block a battle axe with Yamato's sheath as he pierced the slavers chest with said sword. As Vergil threw the impaled slaver a few feet away, the young Sparda pushed the axe wielder back and was able to get a clean hit breaking his neck.

"Alright everyone keep pushing! Today you regain your freedom!" chanted the silver haired messiah. Hearing their savior encourage them gave them the strength to continue fighting. As this was going on Erza approached her friend and a few other slaves.

"Today we liberate the prisoners from sector 8! Let go!" Erza chanted

"Erza we can't! There's too many guards there!" Simon warned

"-But we can't just leave them and what about Jellal! " Erza snapped back

Just as Simon was about to speak a large explosion accrued near then as Simon was caught in the middle of the blast this caught everyone's attention as they looked toward the source of the explosion what they saw made hope of escape begin to dwindle as they began to panic.

"MAGES! RETREAT!" the slaves yelled as they scurried away

"No wait! We have to keep fighting, if we don't will die!" Erza yelled, but her orders fell on deaf ears

The redheaded girl continued to try and make the other stay and continues the fight, but at that moment the strange creatures launched a magic blast which was headed straight for Ezra. The young girl looked to her side as her eyes widened in horror seeing the blast quickly approached her, parallelized by fear the poor girl was unable to move and avoid a certain death. But at that moment a dark figure appeared in front of her and just as the blast was about to hit them both the figure raised his swords bring it down in a heavy Vertical slash cutting the magical attack in half destroying it before it could make contact causing two small explosions.

As both the light and the dust from the blast settled, everyone was amazed to see that it was Vergil who had deflected the magical blast and protected the young girl. Vergil looked over his shoulder and was glad to see that Erza was unharmed.

"Are you alright Erza" Asked the silver haired boy wanting to make sure she was ok as he was suddenly tackled by a hug

"Yes, t-thank you Vergil" said the young girl as she let out a few tears of relief. The young mage was a bit surprised by this but quickly regained his composure as he put his free hand on top of her head as he stocked her hair.

"I promised that I wouldn't let any harm come to you or your friends, and I keep my promises" Vergil told her as he gave her a warm smile to which she did the same

"Alright look I'll take care of the rest of the cultists you go and save your friend alright" Vergil told her to which she nodded as made her way to the torcher chambers.

Once she was out of eye sight Vergil began to walk towards the remaining cultists and creatures as he had deciding to stop holding back. Now Vergil was knew that to some what he was about to do might seem like cold blooded murder but in truth this was nothing but what these men deserved for ruining the lives of so many.

Once he stopped he saw that one of the slavers made his way to the front of the group as he stared directly at Vergil with a look of complete and utter rage.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK IN HERE KILL OUR COMMRADS AND TAKE OUR SLAVES! KILL THEM ALL" ordered the head slaver as he along with the rest of the cultists began to charge.

As his response raised Yamato over his head and began to gather wind magic. Every slave was speechless at the sight which was occurring in front of them. As a tornado began to manifest itself around Yamato, at witnessing the power the young silver haired boy could wield some of the cultist began to have second thoughts and began to retreat, but alas it was too late as the young Sparda had finished his spell.

"**Wind Magic Secret Technique: Sword of the Wind God" **chantedVergil as he swung the tornado sword horizontal shredding both the mages and the creatures in one lone attack. Once the tornado had dispersed there was no sign of either the cultist or the creatures only a large field of blood. At first all was silent but at the very next second cheers broke out knowing that the men that had destroyed their homes and made their lives an endless hell had finally reserved what they deserved as everyone rushed out of the tower.

At that moment Vergil Sho and one of his friends come to wards him. "Listen, I'm going to go find Erza, I want you two to get your two other friends, find Rob and get to the boats understood" Vergil told them to which they nodded as a response.

Once they left Vergil to off towards the direction Erza had left hopping that everything went ok.

**Torture Chamber**

"Jellal, please..." said the eleven year-old girl bawled out her eyes and got on her knees, begging the blue-haired boy to break out of his possession. But it was to no avail. The boy's eyes expressed nothing but despair, hatred and insanity.

Jellal was gone, no longer a friend, no longer an ally, no longer the person she admired so.

"Don't you get it, Erza? There is no such thing as freedom! Even if we get off this island, we starve to death, or get beaten to death by thugs or monsters. We can never escape this life of ours!" Dark magic burst out around Jellal, encasing him in a skyward beam.

Erza was frightened at the sight of this dark magic. She had thought her newfound ability to control weapons were powerful, but the magic exuding from Jellal was on a whole new level. Jellal, the one who influenced her righteous personality, the one who taught her about the resilience, had become the polar opposite of what he was the last time he was seen.

"Erza, there's nothing worth fighting for. It's hopeless." Jellal said as his blue hared overshadowed his eyes

For the first in a long time Erza was starting to see the "hopelessness" Jellal was talking about. As the redheaded girl began to succumb to the hopelessness of the situation, her legs weakened as a result of her despair. She propped herself with all four of her limbs, as if bowing to her demise. She might as well was.

"There's…nothing...worth fighting for..." Erza sobbed out like an echo

"Then you must find something worth fighting for." Said an all too familiar voice

**(start song: Two Steps from Hell - Strength of A Thousand Men)**

Erza looked up to see a blue, black and white blur, as the tears distorted her vision. The blur blocked her view of the dark energy and Jellal, like a shield that deflects the despair that was trying to consume her. The girl wiped away blinked away her tears to see the distortion, as her vision retured her eyes widened as hope began to return seeing her silver haired savior had once again returned to protect her.

"There is such a thing as freedom, the problem is that people like you simply lack the will to fight for it" Vergil told the blue haired boy with a tone of disappointment.

"Who do you think you are lecturing me!? You're nothing but a fool who knows nothing of what he speaks!" said Jellal in clear anger as the pillar of dark magic increased, widening to the point were Vergil's body could no longer cover Erza from the sight of the dark energy. The redheaded girl was horrified, but saw that the young Sparda stood his ground, as if unimpressed by the demonstration of power.

"If you believe that your showcase of power intimidates me you are sadly mistaken. Power is nothing but a tool, and if one does not have a reason to gain power they will forever remain weak" stated the Dark Slayer as he locked eyes with the blue haired boy.

Jellal was enraged to the point of speechlessness, as he casted a magic circle below Vergil. Before Erza could cry out a warning, the magic circle exploded and even though she was able to dodge the attack, the explosion still affected her, knocking the scarlet haired girl back sliding her abrasively across the rubble-filled floor.

Jellal laughed maniacally please at himself for getting rid of the silver haired annoyance, but at that same instant his insane smile turned into a look of shot as the smoke cleared revealing the silver haired boy still standing in the same position with only a few scuff marks on his clothes. As the smoke fully dissolved both Jellal and Erza noticed that something was different about the young Sparda, as a blue aura surrounded his entire body while black veins stretched from his temples to the corner of his eyes. **"Devil Drive"** In that instant Vergil's eyes snapped open as a great pressure flooded the room.

Not wanting to show his already growing hesitation towards the silver haired boy Jellal casted a magic circle once more, but this time Vergil dodged it so fast that Erza's only working eye wasn't able keep up. All that she could see was a blue flash as he suddenly appeared behind Jellal. With a swing of his sword, a crescent of white energy was sent towards Jellal's. The blue haired boy instinctively commanded the shadows to block the attack, but the energy sliced through them knocking Jellal a good twenty feet back.

Jellal became more enraged and Vergil was pretty sure that if looks could kill hid be dead ten times over. Erza found it difficult to look, but Vergil's disappointed look changed into one of deep anger as he looked into Jellal's eyes, utterly disgusted with Jellal because in a small way this boy reminded Vergil of what he could have been.

Jellal crouched on all four limbs and summoned another magic circle below him, before propelling himself like a meteor. Vergil simply dashing forward with double the speed he began with, something the scarlet haired girl didn't think was even possible. Even though Jellal was faster than humanly possible, the silver haired mage was at speeds rivaling sound, dodging the assault that Jellal was executing by jumping over the straight-forward attack. Vergil rotated his body in the air stabbing Yamato in Jellal's left shoulder, causing Jellal to scream out in pain. Red sputtered out of the wound, spilling and painting the floor crimson.

As Jellal rose he let out a primal roar as charged at Vergil once more. His right hand was covered by golden aura he began throwing punches at the young swordsmen, to which Vergil simply evaded them cause Jellal to become even more enraged. As Vergil dogged another attack he delivered a swift kick to jellal's stomach sending him crashing to the stone wall. The blue haired boy rose to his feet once more with clear signs of exhaustion. His body exploded with dark energy as he attempted to charge at Vergil one last time.

'_Time to finish this'_ though the young Sparda

The young Sparda closed his and took a deep breath as he disappearing I a burst of speed confusing the blue haired boy as he suddenly heard a loud 'click' from behind. At that moment jellals chest burst into a fountain of blood as he fell to his knees and then to the stone floor with his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

**(end song)**

As Vergil sheathed Yamato and deactivated his **Devil Drive** he quickly made his way towards the redheaded girl once Vergil was near her he saw that the poor girl was at her limit. Seeing her best friend, leader and crush turn into such a bloodthirsty madman was too much for the poor girl as everything began to go dark, all she could hope for was that when she awoke everything would be over.

Noticing she was out cold Vergil picked her up and began to make his way out of the damned tower before he blew it to kingdom come. Before her left the chamber Vergil took one last look at the unconscious form of Jellal Fernandez.

'_*sigh* I know I'm going to regret this' _thought the Dark Slayer as he quickly went back and swung Jellal body over his left shoulder along with Erza's on his right and made his way out.

Once out there he threw Jellal body on the ground like a sack of potatoes and quickly made his way towards Rob and the others. When Vergil arrived to the boatyard he noticed that most of the boats had already left luckily he saw both Sho and Wally signaling to him as he made his way towards the boat. Once adored the group set sail making their way towards Akane beach.

"Vergil, is she alright and were is Jellal" asked the elderly

"I'm sorry Rob, but it seemed Erza was too late to help Jellal. For some reason he went insane and attacked Erza. If I hadn't arrived when I did things might have been a lot worse. I think seeing the one that inspired her to never give up succumb to madness was too much for her" Stated the silver haired mage. The news that their leader and friend had tried to not only hurt but actually kill one of their friends hit them all pretty hard.

**30 minutes later**

As they continued to sail Vergil remained at Erza's side like an elder brother would to their younger sibling when they were hurt and In a way it felt nice Vergil would be the first to admit that he wasn't the best brother far from it but knowing that he was able to fulfill his promise to the red headed girl brought a small smile to his face. His train of thought was interrupted as he noticed Rob had sat next to him.

"I know that you've gotten this a lot from everyone, but thank you. A lot of people never thought this day would come" said the elderly man giving the young swordsmen a smile.

At that moment Vergil reached into his coat and retrieved a silver pocket watch, once he checked the time he rose from his seat as he sent a mischiefs smirk towards the old mage.

"Well then Rob, if you're up for one more surprise id suggest looking back at the tower" stated the young Sparda.

The elder man was a bit confused but did as suggest, his gaze fell one last time upon the accursed tower wondering that Vergil meant by one more surprise. In that Very instant a grand explosion engulfed the entire tower bringing it completely to the ground. The entire ship looked backed back hearing the grand explosion and then let out yet another round of cheer. While the children jumps in happiness.

"hehe, your just full of surprises aren't you" said Rob as looked down at the silver haired mage who carried a look of pride in his eyes.

"I aim to pleas" was his only response

(A/N: Well everyone thank you for you patients I know some of you have been waiting for this chapter and I truly hope you've enjoyed it. Now I hope you guys didn't mind the change I did in the last chapter, after a re reared it I felt that was a bit to bloody and decided to change it but in my defense a saw hellsing ultimate before righting that chapter so who isn't going to have gore in their minds for a while.

Also, the character I've decided to place as Akula's replacement in the harem will be Flare Corona, mostly because I find her cute crazy hehe.

Also unfortunate news this will be the last update I will be doing until my semester is over things have been going kind of rough in college and a have to put all my attention on my studies, this does not mean I will stop writing oh not by a long shot. I hope everyone can understand. Thank you for reading follow favorite and please don't forget to review. Also don't forget to give out your ideas and if you guys and gals could check out some of my other stories much appreciated. Adios)


End file.
